My Last Wish
by Hiddarkness
Summary: Bella goes to Hogwarts, and she makes friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. But what will she do when her boyfriend, Edward Cullen leaves? Please read. Rated M just incase, although I don't need it that high. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter; these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling)**

**The First Night**

I looked around, and started to hyperventilate. Hundreds of faces stared at the huge pack of students at the front of the Great Hall. I felt my pale face blush bright red. I looked over my shoulder to see how many students were behind me, when I saw some peculiar looking ones.

They were staying as a group, not talking or looking at anyone, just at the floor. They all had rather pale skin, paler than mine. There were five of them, and they all looked the same, but different in a way. Then, just as I looked at him, the one with reddish-brown hair looked at me. Right into my eyes. He had _gold_ eyes. They were really bright gold! I was shocked. Then, as of they could read minds, they _all_ looked up at me. I blushed and then turned back toward the front of the Great Hall.

**(A/N: Just to let you know, I had to change these vampires so that they would age, otherwise that would be kind of weird)**

"Alice Cullen!" Called out McGonagall. One of the girls from the group that I had just looked at made her way – more like danced – to the Sorting Hat. She had short, pixie like hair, and her face was miniscule. Her body looked like it was made out of porcelain, as it looked like if she fell, her body would split into a million and one tiny little pieces.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted out, everyone clapped, and Alice went to the Gryffindor table.

All of the table were actually quite long, and had benches along the sides. There were four of them, for each of the four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Edward Cullen!" McGonagall called. This time the boy with reddish-brown hair went up and placed the hat on his head. He looked exactly like his sister, except for Edward was more muscular, taller and bigger.

Then the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone applauded, and Edward went and sat at the seat next to his sister. But on his way there, he glanced over in my direction, and caught my glace once again.

The same thing happened for the next three Cullen's, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett was muscular and had brown hair, while Rosalie and Jasper had blond hair.

And yet they still all had the same mysterious golden eyes.

Then, a girl with long, brown, messy hair was called up.

"Hermione Granger!" She bounced up to the stool, and pulled on the old hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted.

A couple of names went by, and a Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called out, and suddenly the whole of the Great Hall went silent.

A boy with messy, jet black hair went up the stool. He turned around and looked extremely nervous. He wore glasses, and had green eyes. But there was something different…

He had a scar on his head! This must be the 'Harry' that everyone was talking about.

I looked around the room and saw every single set of eyes on this boy. I turned back around.

It was dead silent. This was the longest that anyone had been sitting up there for.

Then the Hat finally opened its mouth and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table burst into clapping.

Another couple of names got called out again, and I was getting anxious. What if I wasn't on their list? What if they had made a mistake? What if I was normal? No magic in me at all? When I got here I saw no familiar faces, what if I turned up at the wrong school?

But then, a name that got called out popped my bubble of thought.

"Isabella Swan!"

It felt like all of the blood in my body went straight to my face, making it turn bright red. As I walked up, I tripped on the stair and almost fell face-first onto the floor. What a first impression that'd make!

I walked up to the stool and took the Sorting Hat from McGonagall and put it on my head. Now I was scared. My heart was beating ferociously, and the hundreds of students looking up at me didn't help at all.

After what felt like an eternity, the hat finally shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and I was so relieved.

About all the houses, I decided that Gryffindor sounded the best.

So I walked over there with a slight smile on my face, but not knowing where the hell to sit. The next vacant seat was next to Hermione, and I chose to sit there. With Edward on the other side.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," she told me. I shook her hand.

"I'm Bella Swan," I replied. She smiled at me.

"And I'm Harry Potter," he smiled at me. I smiled back and took his hand to shake.

"Harry, what's Ron's last name?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Not quite sure actually. I _think_ it is Weasley or something like that," Harry replied.

"Oh, okay."

"So, do you guys know each other?" I asked them.

"Err, no. We just met on the train, we sat with Ron," Harry replied. "Who did you sit with?"

"Oh, I sat with, err…" Who did I sit with? I can't remember their names… "Can't remember. I don't actually know anyone here."

"That's okay, you can hang with us if you would like?" Hermione asked.

"Thanks," I replied politely. Wow, I didn't know that making friends could be that easy.

Then Ron came over. He had red hair, and a lot of freckles. He looked like two boys that I saw down the end of the table.

"Jeez, that wasn't scary at—" He looked at me.

"Err, I am Ron… Ron Weasley. Who are you?" Harry elbowed Ron. Ron mouthed 'What?' to Harry, and they both started to laugh.

"Boys," scoffed Hermione.

"Ron, this is Bella Swan, she is going to hang out with us," Harry informed him.

"Oh, okay."

I looked at Hermione exasperated face again, but I caught someone else's eye. Edward's. I gasped and looked away. Alice and Rosalie were sitting next to Harry, and the three boys were sitting next Hermione.

As I looked over to Alice, her face suddenly went blank, and she leaned backward. She quickly recovered though. What ever it was, it probably wasn't something that I should ask now.

"Hello, I am Alice," Alice politely said to me, and offered her hand to shake. I shook her hand and replied that my name was Bella. I went around to each of the Cullen's, and noticed that something was odd. Their hands were cold, ice cold. Something was up about them, but I decided not to ask.

**How was that? This is my first story, and I am sorry if it is a little iffy. I will try to make it better. Please can you guys give me some feed back! I am sorry if it's not how you want it, but if you give me some feedback I will try to change it! I have tried to do a crossover between Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Twilight.**

**Bye for now though…**

**I will try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Quidditch**

We had just finished eating the gigantic meal at the Great Hall, and were now making our way to the dorms. The Head of House reps were leading us toward the Fat Lady, who seemed to be moving.

"Do all the pictures in Hogwarts move?" I asked Hermione.

"Yes, I think so. See? That one over there moves, and if you look around you will see that all the other ones are. Even the staircases move," she said and pointed down below to where a staircase was moving. I looked over, and suddenly felt sick. We were so high up!

I gasped and moved my head back. I looked over at the Cullen's, and could've sworn that Edward was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I tapped Edward on the back.

"Oh, nothing."

He turned to face me.

"Where are you from?" He asked, curious.

"Forks." Then I decided to ask him a question of my own. "Why didn't you eat anything at dinner?"

"Um…" He then turned around, uncomfortable.

I couldn't help but notice that his face was so perfect even for a eleven year old. It looked like it had been carved from white stone. When he smiled, it was crooked, and it made me feel so…warm and fuzzy inside. I scolded myself. I needed to find out why he didn't eat, and he can't say that he wasn't well, because he looks fine now. Why his skin was ice cold, and why he has unnatural gold eyes. Why he was so… perfect.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked me.

"Err, yeah I'm fine."

I walked away from them over to Hermione, Harry and Ron. They were having a conversation about Quidditch, and I had no idea what that was, so I was listening to the Cullen's conversation.

_Edward, you know that she is going to find out. I can see it! _Alice said.

_No. No human is going to find out. _He sounded dead set.

_Ed, come on. How hard can it be? We are all cool with it. _Emmett butted in.

_NO! I don't want a human to find out!_ Rosalie said.

_Guys, she _is_ listening. _Jasper warned.

I turned around, and joined into Hermione, Harry and Ron's conversation about Quidditch.

"Hey guys. You forget. I have no idea what Quidditch is?" I tried to join in, but I felt their stares on my back.

"Oh, it is a game played on brooms and…" started Harry, but I was lost in thought.

What secret could they possible have? That is too important for a human to know? Unless… no. Unless they weren't human. No. They were, they were just… different. Very different.

Then we got into the common room.

"The girls dorms are to the right, boys are to the left up the stairs. There will be no entering other dorms," Percy said, one of the Heads of House.

"See you guys tomorrow," Hermione and I both said in unison, and the guys replied with a simple 'good-night'.

We walked up the stairs to our dorm. Inside were four four-post beds, and our luggage was already at the end. We all introduced ourselves. There was Alice, Rosalie and Hermione. There wasn't much socialising though, so we all got changed and slipped under the blankets.

I drifted into sleep not too long afterwards.

When I woke, I checked the time. It was five forty-seven. I looked around to see that the only ones that were in bed were me and Hermione. When I looked to see if Alice and Rose (She told us to call her that) were still in bed, their beds didn't look as if they slept in them. Hmm…still weird.

I got up carefully, trying not to wake Hermione, got my robe and went in the shower. Nothing like a warm, wet shower to waked you up in the morning. I relaxed all of my muscles, and then thought deep and hard. Could the Cullen's be something other than human? Or are they just hiding a very dark secret that could get them into a lot of trouble?

I turned off the shower, and changed into my Hogwarts robes. I walked out of the room and found Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," I sang happily. Today was going to be the first day of our magic lessons!

"It would be better if I could sleep. I didn't get to sleep at all until five. Ugh," she collapsed back into her bed. "I kept having this strange dream that no-one would like be because I have muggle parents!"

"What is a muggle?" I asked. I had no idea what all of these magic terms meant, so I had to keep asking after people said something that I didn't understand.

"Oh, I forgot that you didn't know. A Muggle is a human with no magical properties."

"Oh…Well then, in that case, I have Muggle parents too," my Dad, Charlie Swan, and my Mum, Renée, had no magic in them, - I was with my father when I got the letter – so they were very surprised, and even thought that it was a joke when we got the letter.

After that, Hermione got up and went for a shower too. So instead of staying there, I went down to the Common Room. When I got down there, I saw Harry, Ron, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all sitting there.

"Hey," I said as I walked down and sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

"Morning Bella," said Harry.

"Morning," said Ron.

"Good Morning!" sang Alice.

"How are you?" asked Rose.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Emmett.

"Ready for classes?" asked Jasper.

"Morning," mumbled a peeved off Edward Cullen.

Alice was sitting next to me, so I decided to ask why Edward was in that mood.

"Oh, he just…um…had a bad nights sleep," she replied uncomfortably, and then turned to Rose and started up a conversation about the designer, Ally Lamphine.

We sat there like that for a while, at least until Hermione came down from her shower.

"Morning everyone," Hermione said. "Thanks Bella, I feel much better." She came and sat on the arm of the chair that Rose was sitting on. Everybody around me were having conversations, so I just sat there.

Why was Alice so uncomfortable when she answered me? And then, why did she turn so abruptly to Rose after she answered?

I looked at my watch, and it was time to go to our new class.

"C'mon, guys. It's time to go our first lesson," I announced.

For me, it was a Flying Lesson. I have the class with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rose and _Edward_. Ugh, there was still something up about him and his brothers and sisters, and I needed to find out.

We walked out to the field, broomsticks in hand, Madame Hootch was leading us.

"Okay class, today is your first flying lesson, we will be learning how to mount the broom, and then fly a _little _distance," instructed Madame Hootch, putting heavy emphasis on the word _little_.

I looked around our class. I had Harry and Hermione on other side of me, and then Rose, Ron and Edward were further down on each side. Then, as I looked toward where the Slytherin's were standing, and I saw Draco Malfoy. How much I hate that boy, no one will ever know.

"Now, put your brooms at your side, raise your hand on the side of it, and say 'up!'" she said.

There was a chorus of ups, and groans when it wouldn't come up. I put my broom to the side of me, and then said 'up!' and my broom floated straight into my hand.

Then Harry did the same, on his first try too.

But then, I caught someone's eye. Edward.

I glanced away just in time to see Madame Hootch coming mine and Harry's way.

"Only people with real talent could do that on the first try. We have two vacancies on our Quidditch team. How would you two like to try out?"

"But, I don't know anything about Quidditch," Harry and I both told her.

"It's okay. I'll get Wood to teach you." She walked off with her abck to us.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Revelations**

"I can't believe it! First years never get chosen for the Quidditch team!" exclaimed Ron.

"We didn't get chosen, just to try out for the part. Apparently there is an opening for Seeker and Chaser," I explained humbly.

"Err, yeah. That's what McGonagall told us," Harry added.

"Well, that is still amazing!" Ron said.

"Well, I guess so, I mean…" I didn't know what to say. "I don't even know how to play Quidditch!"

"It's okay, I'll teach you," came a voice from behind me.

"So now you decide to speak?" I asked.

Edward just ignored that comment. "Meet me at the fields after your last class." **(A/N: These vampires don't sparkle in the sun until the reach the mature age of seventeen, which is when they become like the ones that Stephenie wrote about.)**

He walked away.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"I really don't know. One minute he is so angry at me for no reason, and now he tries to be nice and talk to me without being so horribly rude!" I exclaimed. "What, does he have, like, multiple personality disorder?"

Ron, Harry and Hermione just looked at me.

"I don't know, but he seems to be acting kind of strange," said Hermione.

I tried to change the subject. "What time are tryouts, Harry?"

"I don't know. Let's go ask McGonagall after potions."

We all went to potions, in the dungeons, with the teacher that was named Snape.

"Hurry up. You're late," said the teacher, Professor Snape.

"Yes, sir." We all went and sat in the only seats that were spare. I looked around and saw that the Cullen's were already here, and so was Malfoy, who was smirking at us. Ugh.

Snape starting talking but I wasn't listening. I was sitting next to Harry, who Snape kept throwing glances at. Harry was copying down what I guess Snape was saying.

_Put a stopper in death._

That was something that Harry wrote, but then Snape turned to look at him.

"Although, some of us may have come to Hogwarts without the decency to listen."

Hermione and I both elbowed Harry on different sides, and then he looked up at Snape. Snape started to throw some questions his way.

"And where would I find a beozar?"

Harry just shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

"Clearly, fame isn't everything. Is it, Potter?" Snape then returned to his teaching.

"That was so mean! Why did he just pick on you?" I almost yelled when we walked out of the potions dungeon.

"Come on. Let's go ask McGonagall when tryouts are," Harry said flatly.

I followed Harry to McGonagall's office. But, on the way there, we passed the Quidditch cabinet. I decided to look inside. I picked up a very old picture, with a faded gold frame. Inside was a Quidditch's team's photo. But in there, I saw a familiar face.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" he turned around.

"Is this…Is this…your father?" I was worried. I knew that Harry's parents had died when he was one, fighting Voldemort. So I didn't know how he would react.

"Yes, yes it is," he took the picture out of my hands. I looked into his eyes, and saw longing, longing for his parents.

"I'm sorry," I empathised. "I am so sorry."

"It-it's okay. I just…just didn't expect to see that."

"I am so terribly sorry," I hugged him. Hugging between us wasn't weird, we felt like brother and sister already.

"Come on, let's go see McGonagall."

We put the picture back in the cupboard, and then walked to the door next to it. We opened it, and then peeked inside. There was no class in there, just McGonagall sitting at her desk.

"Come in," she said to us.

"Professor, we came to ask, what time is Quidditch tryouts?" Harry asked.

"Oh, did no one tell you? They were cancelled. You two make the team, Miss Swan is Seeker and Mr Potter, you are chaser," she told us. Wow, I didn't think that I would have made it, as we were up against older students.

"Okay, thankyou," Harry and I replied at the same time.

"Congratulations to you both."

We then walked out of the room on that note.

"Wow," I said to Harry, "I really didn't think that I was going to make it at all, let a lone alone be seeker. I really thought that you have had the job of the seeker."

"Oh…" He thought about that for a second. "But, hang on, when did they see us play? We haven't even flown, except in practice. We haven't even played with a proper ball! So how did they know that we were good at those two positions?"

"I…I don't know."

Harry had bought up a very good point. How did they know that we were good at those positions?

"So, what positions are you playing?" Alice skipped up behind me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh, err, I, err… I was talking to McGonagall, and she told me." Alice stammered. Okay, now there was something that she was hiding.

"Alice. Don't lie to me. I know that you didn't hear it from McGonagall, as the tryouts were only just cancelled. Tell me the truth Alice. All of it."

"Fine. Meet me and my family at the Quidditch pitch in ten minutes. But I can tell you, you won't like it," she told me.

"Fine. As long as I can bring Harry, Ron and Hermione," I bargained.

"Fine."

She walked away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It is like that whole family of theirs has a serious personality disorder."

I wondered what she would tell us.

"Come on. We have got to go tell Hermione and Ron, and then go off to lunch."

I walked with Harry all the way to Hermione and Ron.

"Hey, so when is Quidditch tryouts?" Ron asked.

"They aren't having them," Harry answered.

"So, did you make the team?" asked Hermione.

Harry and I looked at each other with a slight smirk.

"Harry made it as a Chaser," I answered. The other two clapped, and Hermione hugged Harry.

"And… Bella made it as Seeker!" Harry revealed. Hermione ran over to me and hugged me.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, you guys have to be the youngest House players in a century!" Said Ron.

"Yeah, I know," I looked at Harry. He seemed proud of himself. I probably shouldn't tell everyone about the photo that we saw. Not until later.

"Come with us, we have to go meet the Cullen's on the Quidditch pitch in about five minutes," I said. Ron and Hermione just looked at me. "Come on!" I urged.

In the three minutes it took us to walk to the pitch, we were all quiet. I was scared. What would they tell us? I had no idea.

I saw that the Cullen's were already standing on the pitch, standing so still, huddled in a group. I could only just hear their conversation.

_Why? Why Alice? You do know that are telling her. I can't read her mind, so I won't know what she is thinking, only the other three! _Came Edward's voice.

_Yes, I understood that. But I have seen that they are all going to find out one way or another. The other vision was that they were going to see us kill! _Exclaimed Alice.

_Hush, guys. They are coming. _Warned Jasper.

I was already quite nervous, but hearing the _kill _part made me even more nervous. I learnt two other things from that, one is that Edward can read minds, but not mine. Also, Alice has visions.

"So, Alice. What is it that you would like to tell us?" I questioned, perfectly innocent.

"One thing first. You _cannot_ tell anyone, otherwise there will be very bad consequences."

Edward just stared at me, with that cold, stone hard look of his, and it was then that I noticed that his eyes were dead black.

"Okay." Was my response.

"Vampires," was her blunt response. I still didn't understand.

"What do you mean, 'vampires'?" Hermione asked.

"We, we are, err, vampires," said Jasper.

"Oh," I said. I couldn't…no. There no such things as vampires. This wasn't possible. They weren't real!

"See! I told you that we shouldn't have told them. Now they are scared stiff!" Exclaimed Rose.

"No, no, no. I understand. That explains why you don't eat, you don't sleep, and your hands are ice cold," Hermione said.

Alice just looked at her. "How did you know that we don't sleep?"

"Oh, on the first night, I couldn't get to sleep, and I saw you get out of your bed at nine o'clock and you didn't return at all."

"Good job, girls," said Emmett sarcastically.

"Well, you must not tell anyone, or there will be unspeakable consequences," was the only thing that Edward said.

"Let's go." Hermione, Ron and Harry walked off to dinner.

There was no point in staying around, as the Cullen's were just flying. So I ran up to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"So…" I mused.

"Yeah…" mused Harry.

"That was… weird. Do you guys believe them?" Asked Ron.

"I do. I have seen all the evidence, and besides, why would they make that up?" Stated Hermione.

"I don't know." Now everything was going to change. There were vampires in Hogwarts, and they didn't even sound like the bad kind. "Hey, if they _are _vampires, then how do, err, get their source of blood?"

"Oh, I didn't even think about that," mused Hermione. "You would think that if they were traditional, and killed humans, you would have noticed some disappearances in Hogwarts."

"Yeah," God, who had they killed?

We made our way to the Great Hall just in time to have dinner, and saw that the Cullen's were already sitting down the end, next to only four vacant seats. We made our way their, and sat down uncomfortably. I had to know

"What do you, you know, eat?" I whispered to Alice.

"Oh! We drink the blood of animals only, kind of like a vegetarian," she giggled at her joke.

"Why are Edward and Rose so peeved off about us knowing?" I also asked.

"Oh, well, they didn't want any humans to know that we were in existence, and, well, after Edward saw my two visions about how you four were going to find out, he kind of _had_ to choose the first one."

"I'm sorry, but… Aren't you guys supposed to be immortal and only come out at night because you will be burned into ash if you go out into the sun?"

"Oh, we only reach that stage when we are seventeen, and we only sparkle in the sun, kind of like a disco ball," she giggled again.

"Oh, okay," I turned toward Ron, who was stuffing his face with a turkey leg. Hermione, who was eating her chicken politely, and Harry, who was poking at his ham.

"Come on, Harry. You have to eat something," I told him. "You have to keep your strength up."

"I'm just not hungry," he answered bluntly.

"See? I told you that they were just weak humans!" Complained Rosalie.

"Shut up, Rose. They handled it better than when you decided to tell one of your friends last year, and then you killed her!" Whispered Alice loudly.

I had to laugh at that. Rose was complaining that we were incapable of knowing their secret, when, she was the one that was incapable of telling others!

"Ugh," Hermione got up. "I don't feel too well. I'm going to go the bathroom." She left.

"Harry?" He turned to look at me. "Did you see what Hermione was eating?"

"Err, yeah. She was eating the chicken, and then she had some ham, but there is nothing wrong with the ham," he replied to me. He was still poking at his ham.

"Come on, Harry. You have to eat something," I persisted. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later when we are back at the common room," he said, purposely looking at the Cullen's. I understood.

"No need. I understand perfectly. And so does Edward, most probably," I looked over toward him at the mention of his name, and he just looked straight into my eyes again, but his stare wasn't cold. His eyes were gold again, and he looked…_happy_. I giggled, and he looked as I he laughed extremely quietly under his breath. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Harry and Ron, could've sworn that Edward was laughing.

"What's he laughing at?" Asked Ron with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I scolded him, and I heard all the Cullen's laugh, and I joined in.

"Yes, _mother_," he replied sarcastically, and we laughed even harder. Ron rolled his eyes.

I looked over at Edward again, and he had a smile on his face.

"Why did you not want me knowing about your being?" I asked Edward. We had finished dinner, and we were walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Because. I just, didn't want to frighten you, or Harry, or Ron, or Hermione," he replied quite truthfully.

"Well, I am actually quite surprised that Hermione didn't figure it out," we both laughed at that.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Dreams & Dragons**

I was pulled back into reality.

_That was three years ago, _I told myself about the dream. I remember all of that really fast, and accurately, as if it was yesterday.

I woke properly from the sound of smashing glass in the common room. It sounds like Harry and Ron were fighting.

I looked around the room. Hermione was still asleep, and there was sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Hermione? Hermione!" I shook her. Her eyes opened in a flash. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, err, bad dream," she said.

"Well, it can't be as weird as mine," I wagered.

"Really? Tell me yours."

"Remember, when the Cullen's first told us they were vampires? Well, it was that day, as well as the days before it." Hmm…

"Did you see Harry last night?" I asked her.

"No, but Ron seemed pretty peeved off when Harry's name got pulled out of the goblet, don't you think?" she thought.

"Yeah, have you seen Ron? I have only seen you and the Cullen's," I mused the last part aloud.

"Umm, no. But I would guess that they are still sleeping."

"Ugh, I am going for a shower," I got up and grabbed a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt. "See you in a tick."

I turned on the hot, relaxing water. I don't know, but hot water always seems to make me relax, and think things over. I had been in there for five minutes, so I decided to turn the water off. I changed into my clothes, and then dried my hair with my wand. I left it out, as it was quite cool outside.

I walked out of the bathroom, and over to where Hermione was.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Err, yeah. Just, um, the bad dream."

I decided that I shouldn't persist. "Okay, I am going to go down to the common room. I'll see you later."

I walked out of the room, and down the stairs to see Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Harry, Ron and Edward already sitting there.

"Seamus and Dean aren't up yet?" I asked them, trying to lighten the mood as I went to sit on Edwards lap.

"No they aren't," was Harry's simple reply.

"Good morning, sweetheart," came Edward's voice from behind me. I turned around, and I felt his lips meet mine.

"GUYS! Keep the snogging down to minimum!" Complained Alice. "Please!"

I giggled at that. I looked over to the stairs, where I saw Hermione and Ginny come down the stairs, with grim looks on their faces.

"Do I need to ask?" I asked Edward.

"Don't, they are just, discussing something," he replied to me.

"Hello," said Hermione. She went over to sit next to Harry, and then Ron shot her a dark look, so she decided to sit with Ron.

Ginny came down and took Hermione's spot next to Harry. "Morning," she said brightly.

We all looked around. It was dead quite. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper got up to leave.

"We are just going to have a walk before breakfast," Alice explained, and then they climbed through the portrait hole.

"I'm leaving, c'mon Hermione," Ron got up, and Hermione followed hesitantly, and so did Ginny.

"See you guys," parted Hermione. She and Ginny looked upset in having to follow Ron around everywhere.

We had breakfast, and then went outside. It was Saturday, so we had no classes. I was sitting next to Harry against a tree, and Neville was walking in the water, looking at plants. (The Cullen's were hunting) Harry was reading _Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs _he got from Neville, who got from Mad-Eye Moody. Ron and Harry still weren't talking.

"Amazing! Amazing…" Was the voice of Neville talking to himself.

"Neville. You're doing it again," complained Harry.

"Oh, right, sorry," Neville replied.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me, so I decided to take a look. It was Ron, with Hermione and Ginny. Ron was explaining something to Hermione, and Hermione looked annoyed.

I shook Harry. "Look."

He got up and turned toward the three. Hermione went over to him.

"Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid is looking for you." She finished.

"Is that right? Well, you – What?" Harry asked, confused, and so was I, so I walked up and stood next to him.

"Err," Hermione walked up to Ron to ask him something again. She walked back over.

"Dean was told by Parvati that…Please don't make me say it again. Hagrid's looking for you," she started to walk off.

"Well you can tell Ronald-"

"I'm not an owl!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Just…leave it, Harry, c'mon," I looked over to see that Hermione was walking away with Ginny, to leave Ron and Harry glaring at each other. I pulled him to take him away.

The Weasley twins were taking bets on who would get their egg safely out of there. It was the day that the four champions had to face their dragons.

Harry went off with Hagrid, just like Hermione told him, and he found out that there were four dragons as the first task. It also turned out that Ronald was there before Harry, and didn't even bother to enlighten him.

I was standing outside the tent, wanting to talk to Harry, and to give him some advice. I saw the Cullen's walking over to their seats, and Hermione, Ron and Ginny with them. They wouldn't miss me for a minute or two, would they?

"Psst," I said to whoever was inside the tent, and closest to me at that moment. I repeated myself, hoping that Harry was there. **(A/N: I changed Hermione with Bella, and this might help something that unravels later on in the story.)**

"Harry? Is that you?" I asked as soon as I felt the other side of the tent open.

"Yeah," he answered back.

"How are you feeling? Okay?" He didn't answer. He didn't need to. "The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to,"

"Battle a dragon," he cut me off. I needed to give him some comfort. I felt so worried for him.

I opened the tent, and hugged him, and he hugged me back.

I heard and saw a flash of a camera.

"Young love!" Floated Rita Skeeter's voice as she walked in the room. We broke apart immediately. She started to walk in further. "How…stirring. If everything goes...unfortunately today, you two might even make the front page."

"You have no business here," came Victor Krum's voice. "This tent is for champions, and friends."

"No matter, we got what we wanted," she smirked and walked over to the door.

Then Professor Dumbledore came in, and I had to leave.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Good luck," I walked out of the tent, feeling scared for him. He was like the brother that I had always wanted. I couldn't let him die.

I walked over to the stands, and found the Cullen's talking about something, and I decided to leave the alone. Although, when I walked by them, they all threw glares my way, well, except for Alice. She just…looked.

I was scared. What were they talking about? I was definitely me. But what though?

I walked over and stood next to Hermione.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, where were you?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh, I was wishing Harry…err…good luck," was the main gist of it. No need to mention Rita.

"How is he?" Asked Ginny. "He must be so nervous. At least he isn't going in blinded; he knows what is coming for him."

"Yeah, he is trying not to let anyone see that he is actually scared, trying to act tough. But, I could tell that he was when Rita came," Oh, crap. I stuffed that up. The caught my stuff up too.

"What? Why was Rita there?" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, when I got there, we were just talking through the tent, and then I felt scared for him, so I hugged him, and then Rita walked in, and then she took a photo, and then said 'If everything goes…unfortunate today, you two might even make the front page!' and then Victor said something to her, and then she backed off, and then I left. That's all of it."

"That sly git!" Exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed with her on that.

All through this conversation, Ron was just getting tenser and tenser, not saying a word, and now he has finally let rid of all his tension.

"Hmm…" I thought aloud.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, nothing."

The cannon was shot over near the tent, and that meant that the first contestant was ready.

"Cedric Diggory!" His name was called out over the loud-speaker.

We looked over toward the entrance, and there he was. He didn't look shaken, just focusing entirely on something.

Time passed, and Cedric had gotten his egg, then the other two came and passed, and they both had gotten their golden eggs.

"Harry Potter!" Harry's name was called.

He stumbled to the opening. There was a chorus of 'Harry! Harry!' repeating over and over, and as soon as he came into to view, almost everyone erupted into cheering. So much for hating him before.

Harry stumbled out; he saw the egg, but not the dragon. He started to make his way toward the egg, but then the dragons' tail came down and almost hit him. He ran, and hid behind one of the rocks, and then kept switching between rocks until he got close to the egg.

"Your wand Harry! Your wand!" I screamed out to him when he was right near me.

"Accio Firebolt!" He said. He still started to run, but then the sound of his broomstick coming made him feel a whole lot safer.

But the dragon was still after him.

Harry flew over the top of where the professors were, and the dragon followed, and its' tail cut the shelter in half.

"GO DRAGON!" Shouted out Fred and George.

"Where has he gone?" I asked Hermione after a minute of waiting.

"I don't know," she sounded worried, like how I was.

After another couple of minutes, we heard Harry come back. There was another chorus of cheers. He landed and caught the golden egg, the dragon nowhere in sight.

**How was that for the fourth chapter? I know I made the first three a dream, but many of my friends wanted Edward and Bella to be together. But sorry to disappoint you guys, it may not end out to be that way.**

**I will try to update soon, and the next chapter might be a long one.**

**Mrs. Stephie Leigh Cullen xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Tears from the Heart**

We got back to the common room, and everyone was celebrating. Then everyone wanted Harry to open the Golden Egg.

"Yeah, come on, Harry. How much damage could it do?" Hermione said, and we both laughed with Ginny for no apparent reason.

He laughed, and he stood in the middle of the room.

"Who wants me to open it?" He asked, and there was a chorus of 'Yes!' from his onlookers.

I, on the other hand, was looking around, trying to find the Cullen's.

**Alice's POV**

"NO!" Screamed Rosalie. Luckily we were alone, otherwise someone would have had to hear that. "She does not have the right to know anything! She didn't even need to know when we were eleven!"

"Rose! Calm down, otherwise this is going to get out of hand, and everyone will know," I told her sternly.

I suddenly had a vision.

"_What?" Bella asked._

"_Yes, we are leaving. I don't want to see you ever again," Edward told her._

"_W-What? What do you mean?" She looked angry, sad, and totally didn't get what he was saying._

"_Goodbye, Bella, you will be happier without us." He turned and came to us, and we all left the Hogwarts grounds._

_I turned back and looked at Bella, and tears were falling down her face. Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming up behind her, and I hope that she will find comfort in those people._

I gasped. "Guys. There is no need to argue. We are leaving," Edward looked at me, and I new that he had been reading my mind. He stormed off.

"Come on, guys. End of conversation," Jasper said, and we all walked off, leaving Rose there.

**Edward's POV**

I stared at Alice. That vision was horrible, but it needed to happen. She needed to have a normal life. Alice had already seen that her life would be so much better without me.

I still just walked off.

I was so annoyed. How can they just expect me to leave?

I had made up my mind. I wouldn't talk to Bella until that vision occurred.

**Rosalie's POV**

HOW can they think that _she_ deserves to know? _She_ is a horrible hypocrite that doesn't deserve to know anything about us being vampires!

I looked at Alice, and she was having a vision. We were all quiet.

"Guys. There is no need to argue. We are leaving."

We all just stared at her. Edward stormed off. I was infuriated. Nobody ever decides to enlighten me about any of Alice's visions.

"Come on, guys. End of conversation," Jasper told us. They all walked off, except for me. They always left me after conversations. I decided to go and see Carlisle and Esme in the library.

I knocked on their office door.

"Come in," called Carlisle.

I walked in and saw Esme sitting at their mahogany desk, and papers spilled out over it. Carlisle had his wand in hand and was crouched in a corner.

"Lumos!" He said. His wand lit up, and he pulled out a piece of scrunched up paper. "Hmm… This must be that missing piece of paper."

"Carlisle! Esme! I am in the middle of a big dilemma! Ugh," I complained.

"What is it honey?" Asked Esme, while Carlisle walked over and sat in his chair next to Esme, and muttered 'nox!'.

"We are leaving!"

"What?" Exclaimed Carlisle. "Did Alice see that?"

"Yes, she saw it, and we are leaving because of that girl," I complained, and I scoffed when I said girl. "Ugh, I hate her so much!"

"Well, if Alice saw it, then we are leaving Rose. I'm sorry."

That was the end of it.

**Harry's POV**

"Open it! Open it!" Were the words that were coming out of everyone's mouths.

I opened it. There was terrible screeching sound, and then everyone covered their ears, and I closed it up.

I looked over to where Bella was. But I couldn't see her anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I have to…go somewhere," yeah, somewhere to find Bella. Where could she be now?

I looked over toward the common room door, and I noticed that it was open, with a tangled mess of brown hair jumping out of it. Following a head of brown-red hair.

I ran out the room, and just saw them go down the stairs and out a door, and I had to sprint after them. I just saw them over near the forest near Hagrid's hut.

**Edward's POV**

I grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the common room portrait, and then down the flight of stairs. And then out of a door. But on the way, I heard a familiar persons thoughts coming from behind me.

_I had to get to her, if he was going to hurt her… Well, I couldn't do anything except use my wand. And don't think that I won't, Edward, and yes, I know that you are probably reading my thoughts at this moment, because I will._

Humans. They don't just think about themselves, do they?

I turned around, and stared right into Bella's fourteen year old brown eyes. She looked frightened, like I was going to hurt her. Well, she guessed right.

**Jasper's POV**

I looked over toward Edward pulling Bella over toward the forest near Hagrid's hut, and we were already hidden behind trees, waiting for his cue to leave. I could feel their mixed reactions. Edward was scared, and I guess that it was because he knew that he was going to break this poor fourteen year old girl's heart. He was also a bit nervous, as he didn't know if he could succeed in hurting her. I hope that he could. Alice says that if he doesn't do this, something terrible will happen to her, Harry, Hermione and Ron. But she says that it could happen anyways, but she thinks that it is safer this way.

Bella was feeling scared, worried, frightened, and a teensy bit angry. She was worried as she didn't know what he was going to tell her. She was scared as he was kind of hurting her wrist. She was frightened for the same reason that she was worried. She was angry that he would just pull her away from a party like that. That was so Bella.

I listened into their conversation that they just started.

"Bella, I don't love you. All of that was just a lie, a horrible thing to do." I could sense how much that hurt him. "So, me and the rest of my family are leaving, to start off new. Fresh. I do not want you. At all."

"W-What? What do you mean?" She looked angry, sad, and totally didn't get what he was saying.

"Goodbye, Bella, you will be happier without us." He turned and left, us following him.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, I don't love you. All of that was just a lie, a horrible thing to do. So, me and the rest of my family are leaving, to start off new. Fresh. I do not want you. At all." Edward said to me.

"W-What? What do you mean?" I was confused. What was he saying?

"Goodbye, Bella, you will be happier without us." He turned and left me, and then the rest of the Cullen's followed, not turning back. Not even acknowledging that I was there.

I felt my knees give way.

**Harry's POV**

I couldn't say anything. I looked over to the forest, and saw the Cullen's and _him_ leave. Without even a backward glance.

I looked at Bella. She collapsed on the ground, her knees had given way. I rushed over to her. We hugged, and my t-shirt was a wet rag by the time we pulled apart and walked off together to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frogs." I said, as it was the password.

We walked in, and Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have something to tell you," I said, not letting Bella do any talking, as I knew that she would break down.

We took a seat next to each other, and I took her hand in my lap and rubbed it. But then I had a sudden thought. The Cullen once held this hand.

"Yes, Harry, Bella, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Dumbledore's wise voice said.

We told him the whole story, but we altered the part where Edward told Bella that he was leaving.

"Then, about twenty minutes ago, Edward came up to Bella, and he told her that he had to leave, that it would be better for everyone if he just left," I told him.

"Yes, I should have seen this coming," he mused. "Their youngest one, Jasper, hasn't had it easy here, with all of us smelling as good as we do." He laughed without humour.

"Hang on, did you know that they were vampires?" This was the second time that Bella had spoken throughout the whole conversation.

"Yes. Nothing goes on around here without me knowing," Dumbledore said.

**Esme's POV**

We were running. Running non-stop. Although, every ten or so minutes, Alice would have a vision. I couldn't believe that we were leaving Hogwarts. The place that we used to call home. Now we are just rogue vampires looking for a new place to call home. I laughed aloud at the prospect of calling a place home that wasn't Hogwarts. Edward looked at me, and just had a look on his face that said that he was angry. He didn't want to call Hogwarts home anymore, especially if it could hurt Bella. But, did he really care for Bella? I know that if anything would harm Carlisle, I would stay and fight for him. Not run off.

**Hermione's POV**

Ron and I looked at each other. "Why does Professor Dumbledore want to see us?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue," Ron responded.

We had just got asked by McGonagall to go and see Dumbledore, but we had no clue what for. We walked up to his office, and the password was 'chocolate frogs', and we walked into his office.

**Harry's POV**

We looked around to Dumbledore's office door opening. Ron and Hermione walked inside, looking confused as to why they were here. They looked at Bella's dry, red eyes, and her hand in mine. Ron and I were talking again, so that was good.

"Professor Dumbledore, if it is not too prudent to ask, why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you both know that the Cullen's happen to be vampires, right? Well, these two have just came up and told me that they have left Hogwarts for good," he answered them.

I looked at Bella. If she could cry, she would have again right there, but her eyes were too sore and red. Hermione looked like she didn't believe him, and Ron looked dumbstruck.

"Really?" Ron had to ask the dim-witted question.

"Yes."

**1 Week Later**

**Bella's POV**

My heart wasn't healed, but my friends made it feel so much better. Hermione was extremely helpful, but she spent a lot of time in the library, which was a place that I hated. Ron, he wasn't too helpful, he was always complaining about the ball that we have to attend soon. Harry, he helped a lot. He helped me see everything from a boys' perspective, and that helped me get over it faster. If Edward ever comes back, I am going to make him pay.

It was a day that we had to practice for the ball that we had, held here at Hogwarts, and all three schools were welcome to attend. Although, it was compulsory for Hogwarts students to attend.

"Ugh, I hate this ball crap. It is so boring and girly," Ron threw a look at me when he said this.

"What? Aren't I allowed to have a little fun?" I giggled. "Where is Hermione?"

"Oh, she is probably studying, again. How she does it, I will never know," said Harry. He and Ron started talking about who was hot and who was not.

"So…I'm guessing that you guys don't have dates?" I asked them sarcastically.

"No, really?" said Ron.

"Do you?" asked Harry.

"No," I sighed. "I don't even want to go with a date at all. I hate all this mushy stuff. I would like to go with a friend, you know?" I was playing with a flower as I said this, and it had a sort of dramatic effect, as I could feel their stares digging into my back.

We walked to a class, where professor McGonagall was in the middle with a music player, and the girls to one side, and the boys to another.

"Guess I'll see you then," I said and walked off to Hermione who was sitting there already.

"What are we –" McGonagall cut me off.

"Now, we are learning how to dance, as it is important as we are all going to attend, aren't we boys?" They all groaned in unison. "I will show you how it is done. Partner…Weasley! Come here," she told him. All the boys laughed at Ron. "Now, you put your hand here, and your other around my waist."

"Where?" He asked incredulously.

"Around my waist," McGonagall said as Fred and George 'Ohhh'ed like children. Filch put on the music, and they both started to dance. Fred and George cracked up laughing when their brothers' face turned red. Harry leaned backward and said something that made him smile. 'Never', they said back to him.

"Okay, now everyone, grab yourself a partner," McGonagall instructed. All the girls except me stood up, but the boys didn't even attempt to. Then Neville was brave as being the first boy to stand, with the others following his lead. 'Boys, choose a girl to dance with, and _ask _them, please."

At this, all the boys looked around at each other. Some came up and asked the girls if they wanted to dance, including Ron, who asked Hermione.

Just as I thought that I wasn't going to get chosen – mind you, I was so glad – Harry came up and asked.

"Do you want to dance with me, Miss Swan?" I laughed. He had made it sound so debonair.

"Of course, Mr Potter," I laughed at hearing my own voice.

I stood up, and we were one of last to do so. He put his hand on my waist, and mine on his shoulder, and we spun around like idiots.

"Okay, Potter, Swan," McGonagall looked at us as we were still spinning around. "As soon as the music is put on, I want you do the same dance that Mr Weasley and I did," the whole room burst into laughter.

The music was put on by Filch, and we all started dancing. Fred was doing something that was totally different than what were supposed to be doing, and Ron was still blushing from dancing with McGonagall.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it, Bella?" Hermione asked me with a slight mysterious smile on her face after the practice.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing. Did you have fun Harry?" She asked with the same smile.

"Yes, did you and Ron?" Harry laughed. Whenever we looked over at them, Ron had stepped on Hermione's foot, and we started to laugh.

We all went up to the dorms after dinner, as we were all so tired. Hermione and I were still laughing; Filch had come running down the centre of the two middle tables when Dumbledore was giving a speech about the ball not tomorrow, nor the next, but the one after that. Classes were cancelled that day so that everyone could prepare.

"Hermione, who are you going with to the ball?" I asked. I didn't want to go at all.

"Oh, just Victor Krum!" she answered like it was no one.

"Victor Krum! Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Who are you going with?" she asked me.

"Oh, no one yet. I was thinking of asking Harry, you know, as friends, because he isn't going with anyone yet," I told her truthfully.

I went over to my trunk and pulled out my dress that I had brought with me. I was blue and flowed, with different layers of colours, each one getting shorter. I loved it, but I would probably never wear it again.

Hermione commented on it. "Wow, it is beautiful. You'll look amazing."

"Thanks. Now, c'mon, let me see your dress!"

"No! I want it to be a surprise!" She protested.

"Okay, if you insist," I gave in.

**Ron's POV**

"Today was torture. I hated dancing with McGonagall. Why did she have to choose me?" I complained to Harry.

"I dunno," he replied. "Who are you going with, to the ball?"

"I dunno." I really didn't. There wasn't anyone who I wanted to go with. "What 'bout you?"

"Oh, I was thinking…nah, it's a stupid idea," he wasn't going to budge.

"C'mon! Tell me, I won't tell. Please?" I whined, and I knew that Harry couldn't stand it.

I won. "Okay, I was thinking that I could maybe ask Bella, just as friends, but I am not sure if she is already going with someone. There."

Okay. Was he really going to ask as just friends though? They seem like more than that.

**Carlisle's POV**

My family of seven were out hunting animals. We were in Coventry, in England, but we weren't sure where to go. Alice kept having visions that would change our path completely. Sometimes, she would have a vision of what they were doing in Hogwarts. Once she saw that Bella was taking a blue dress out her trunk, and saying that she might ask Harry to the ball, but just as friends.

I looked over to Alice now, who was having another vision. She had them frequently now, since we left Hogwarts. Her eyes didn't seem her when she had them, and if it wasn't for her faint breathing, then you would think that she had just died.

"Harry is going to ask Bella to the ball!" She announced. I looked over to my son, Edward, and he didn't care about this piece of news. He seemed to have gotten over Bella rather quickly, so quickly that it scared me. And mind you, nothing much would scare a vampire. Especially ones who can perform magic.

"What does she say?" Asked Emmett, who seemed rather interested.

"I don't know, I didn't see that. She mustn't know."

**Bella's POV**

"Bella? Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Harry as I walked out of my dorm, already dressed in blue jeans, and a purple tee.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed and walked over to him.

"Err, I know that this sounds weird, but I just want to go as friends, you know. Um, do you want to go to the ball with me?" My heart raced. I had never expected this. "You know, just as…friends."

"Err, yeah, sure. Just as friends." This was awkward. He kept saying 'Just as friends', and I thought that was weird at the time, but I didn't have much time to think about it, as Harry quickly recovered.

"Okay, cool. Do you know if Ron and Hermione are going with anyone?" He asked.

"Yeah, Hermione is going with someone, but she wants it kept a secret, so sorry, I am not sure if Ron is going with anyone, shouldn't you know?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he does."

For the next few minutes, we looked for Ron. In the common room; nope. In the boys dorm; no. In the library; what a stupid idea. In the great hall; nope. Out on the Quidditch pitch; that was were we found him.

Ron zoomed down and hopped off of his broom, and walked over.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked like we were walking in on something private.

"We were going to ask if you were going with anyone to the ball…We have someone that actually doesn't have anyone to go with, and she is really pretty, but if you don't want us to…then okay," Harry did that thing when you make them feel really guilty and they'll give in to you.

"What? Who?" Ron asked hurriedly.

"Okay, it is Padma Patil, but if you don't want to go…" I said, doing the same thing that Harry did. "But if you do, then you have to ask her."

"Oh, okay!" He seemed kind of annoyed in having to ask her himself. "Who are you two going with?"

Oh. I was waiting for this in the whole conversation. "Umm, we are kind of going together."

"What? Like as a couple? And you guys didn't even think to tell me!" He was clearly outraged. He actually thought that we were going as a couple? What an idiot.

"No, no, no. Just as friends." Harry cleared it up.

"Err, yeah." I agreed. Did Harry want to go as just friends? I couldn't tell anymore. "And remember, you got to ask Padma if she will go with you."

"Yeah, so off you go, and we are going to practice for Quidditch." Harry told him.

Harry, Ron and I walked back to the Gryffindor common room, and Harry went to his dorm to get his broomstick, and I went to my dorm to get my broomstick. Although, we both left Ron to find Padma to ask her to go to the ball with him.

We walked to the Quidditch pitch, my Nimbus 2001 in hand, and his Nimbus 2000. We flew up in the air, and did a couple of laps. Then we needed a ball.

"Accio spare Quidditch Quaffle!" Harry called, and a red Quaffle flew this way, and I caught it. He played goal keeper for a while, and then we swapped. During this time, we laughed so much that when we got down to the ground to go to dinner, my lungs hurt.

"I wonder what Padma said to Ron," I thought.

"Yeah, I hope she said yes, I mean, otherwise he will be the only alone," Harry said.

On the way back to the common room, everyone stared at us, and I wondered why.

"Harry, why is everyone staring at us?" I asked him.

"I dunno…"

I looked down. Oh, crap. We were holding hands and we didn't even realise. That would be why everyone was staring us. We quickly pulled our hands away, and then looked awkwardly at each other. I stopped myself from laughing, and then we had to.

When we got to the common room, we were still laughing. Hermione and Ron looked at us weirdly, and we stopped laughing awkwardly.

"So, Ron. What did Padma say?" Hermione looked at me weirdly when I said that.

"What? What did Ronald ask Padma?" She exclaimed.

"Oh, didn't he tell you?" Ron looked at me, and was mouthing not to tell Hermione. "He asked Padma Patil."

Harry and I looked at each other, and laughed. Hermione was giggling too.

"Fine then. Who did you ask?" Asked Ron to Hermione.

"None of your business. And for your information, I didn't ask him, he asked me," I laughed, as I knew who it was. "Harry, Bella. Who are you two going with?" She asked as if she didn't know.

"We are going with each other," I giggled. Then before I finished, everyone in the common room looked at us, silent. "We're going as friends!" I told them.

But they didn't go back to what they were doing before. "Go on, there is nothing to look at!" Harry told them. They did go back to what they were doing, but they were whispering.

**Ron's POV**

I just needed to get out and fly. My head hurt from all the homework that we had been getting, and that dancing didn't do me too well. Why did McGonagall have to choose me? Every time I walk past Fred and George they start humming that horrid tune that I had to dance to. And the stupid ball is tomorrow night, and I don't even have anyone to go with yet.

I looked over to the sound of approaching footsteps. It was Harry and Bella. Ever since those Cullen's left – we don't mention them by their names anymore – those two have been hanging out an awful lot lately, and I have started to think that they might be becoming more than friends. Even Hermione and Neville agree, and even Fred and George. Ginny agrees too, but she doesn't seem happy about it for some odd reason.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said almost angrily toward them.

"We were going to ask if you were going with anyone to the ball…We have someone that actually doesn't have anyone to go with, and she is really pretty, but if you don't want us to…then okay," said Harry, doing that thing where you make the person that you are talking to feel really guilty, and then they will give in. It worked, of course.

"What? Who?" I asked eagerly. I needed to go with someone, and I needed to find that someone.

"Okay, it is Padma Patil, but if you don't want to go…" Bella told me. "But if you do, then you have to ask her."

"Oh, okay!" I moaned. Why did I have to ask her? "Who are you two going with?"

"Umm, we are kind of going together." Bella answered awkwardly.

"What? Like as a couple? And you guys didn't even think to tell me!" This was an outrage! My best friends didn't even think to tell me! The idiots.

"No, no, no. Just as friends," Harry cleared it up.

"Err, yeah," Bella agreed, and she then seemed to be lost in thought. "And remember, you got to ask Padma if she will go with you."

"Yeah, so off you go, and we are going to practice for Quidditch." Harry told me. So much for best friends. They leave me to my doom while they play Quidditch. Idiots.

I stormed off. Ugh. Why did I have to ask her? Oh, well. I might as well. Better than going alone. I walked across o the entrance hall, which was where I met Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Think fast Weasel-bee. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Malfoy lifted my broom into the air, while his cronies just laughed at me.

"OI! Give me back my effing broomstick!" I yelled at him.

"Watch your mouth, Weasel-bee. It might just get you into trouble soon." He dropped my broom on the ground. "Got to go. I have better things to do."

"Oh, just piss off," I told him.

"Will do, Weasel-bee. I have no pleasure in talking to you." At that he walked off, talking to Crabbe and Goyle about how my family cannot afford a thing.

"_Stupefy!_' I yelled, but they had turned the corner just in time. Instead, it hit Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

"Ugh," I walked off.

As I got just in front of the Gryffindor entrance, I ran into Padma. What luck.

"Err, Padma, could I please ask you something?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She told me.

"Do you even know what I am going to ask?" I asked her. How did she know?

"Harry and Bella had told me before. Sorry if you wanted the pleasure of asking me," she sounded really sorry.

"No, no, no. It is okay. I will meet you in front of the entrance to the great hall?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, okay."

We both walked our separate ways; hers was going off and telling Parvati what had just happened. Mine was walking into the common room.

**How was that? Was it okay? I am putting the ball in another chapter. I am sorry if it was a bit long. **

**I will try to update soon.**

**Mrs. Stephanie Reid-Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. The Ball**

**Bella's POV**

It was the day. I woke up excited. I couldn't wait. It was going to be so awesome! Spending a whole night with my friends, dancing, acting like idiots. I couldn't wait until I could put on my blue dress and silver heels. Hermione was excited too.

"Oh my! Today is when…yes!" She exclaimed. She was over excited.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I agreed.

We ran to the showers, and we had a shower really quickly and over enthusiastically. We were yelling and jumping up and down. We were talking and jumping and…oh, we were just excited. Hermione was extra excited about who she was going with.

The whole day was just us girls talking about how exciting tonight is going to be. And it _was_ going to be exciting. Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville were all complaining about how they have to dance and how they just aren't going to like it.

"Oh, do we really have to go?" Exclaimed Neville for the tenth time that hour. "It sucks how we have to dance."

"Agreed for the tenth time, Neville." The other four boys said in unison. At this we girls laughed.

"Tonight…Oh my gosh, it is going to be the best!" Ginny said excitedly.

"I'm going to go out and fly for a while, you know, just to clear my head before the ball." I was tired. There was really nothing else to say, and whenever 'Oh my god, I'm going with blah blah blah' came up, everyone looked at me and Harry awkwardly. And then I had to remind them that we were just going as friends.

I walked over my side of the bed and picked up my nimbus 2001, and walked down them and out the entrance.

"Oi! Swan! Come here!" Yelled Malfoy out to me when I was just out of the entrance to the school. What does he want now?

"What? I am not going over there!" I yelled back to him.

"Ooh, it looks like Swan is going out to practice!" he said. "You need it."

Okay, now that was uncalled for.

"_Locomotor!_" I yelled to Malfoy. His legs suddenly stuck together and he fell backwards. At the look on his face, I had to laugh. It was dumbfounded.

"Oww, that hurt you filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy screamed at me. He got up and performed the counter-jinx, and murmured something about how mudblood's shouldn't be at this school. He walked away to the entrance to Hogwarts, with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Effing assholes," I walked over to the Quidditch pitch, and then jumped on my broom and did a few laps to try to ease my frustration at Malfoy, and to calm me down for tonight.

I couldn't wait to dress up in my blue dress, do my hair and make up, and then put on my silver heels. Dressing up something that I didn't get to do often. I couldn't wait. The ball started at seven, so I went back in at four o'clock. I promised Hermione that I would help her too.

So I made my way back to the common room, not bumping into anyone this time, and Hermione was looking for something.

"Bella!" Hermione exclaimed. She hurried over toward me. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

"Oh, sorry," I murmured.

"Never mind!" She shook her head like an old lady, her hair going in her face. "C'mon! We have got to go and get ready!" She pulled me along by my hand, and I glanced over to Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean who were sitting on the couches cracking up laughing. I poked my tongue out at them like child, and then I almost tripped over the first step because I didn't watch where I was going.

When we got up to the common room, there was no one in there. Well, of course there wasn't. Ever since the _Cullens_ left, there was only us in there. Five beds and only two girls.

My luggage was on one of the beds, and I opened it. I pulled out my blue dress and laid it down. I took out my silver, strappy heels and put them underneath of the bed. I then took out my make-up, and put that on the bed too. To do my hair, I was going to use my wand.

Hermione took our her dress too. It was filled with magnificent shades of pink and purple, and was layered kind of like mine was, except for the fact that each sheet was smaller, and semi-oval shaped. Her heels bore a brilliant pink colour, and were strappy like mine. Her make-up bag was beside mine, and she was planning to do her hair by magic too.

We laughed at our dresses, as they were kind of matching, and then we discussed how we were going to do our hair and make-up.

**Harry's POV**

We were all unhappy about the ball tonight, but we discussed who we were going with. It turns out Neville is going with some Ravenclaw girl, Ron is going with Padma, Dean was going with some Hufflepuff girl, and Seamus was going with a third grade Gryffindor. We all laughed at that. But, when I said that I was going with Bella, a whole conversation started about 'is she your girlfriend?' and such, but it was Ron who calmly told them.

"No, you effing idiots. They are going as friends." Well, kind of calm.

When we decided to go up and get dressed, it was an hour and a half before the ball, and we were all just lazing about anyway.

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at Bella's hair. How to do this, how to do this. She wanted her side fringe braided down and behind her ear, and then she wanted the back to be all curly and straight down the bottom.

I muttered some incantations and _Wingardium Leviosa_, and pulled her hair together that way. Her make-up was easy, just a little bit of gloss, and then some eyeliner and eye shadow. She said that she didn't dress up often, and she didn't use make-up a lot either. So, as she had entrusted the task to me, I did the best that I could.

After Bella was finished, she couldn't looked at herself. So she swore not to look in a mirror. She did my hair, and it looked similar to hers, except the braiding part, and her straight bits were going to be my curly parts. I did my own make-up, as she said that she didn't want to ruin it, even though I told her that she would do just fine.

When we did that, we ran back to dorm and made sure that no one could see us. We slipped into our dresses, and put on our heels. After much laughing about what the guys were going to wear, it was six twenty, and we had to go otherwise we would be late.

**Bella's POV**

"C'mon! We have to go!" I tugged at Hermione's hand, pulling her along and out into the common room. There was no-one there, so we just ran for it out of there. When we got to the great hall, Hermione said that Victor was going to meet her down the bottom of the stairs, so she and I said that we were going to walk down together.

"Hang on, wait for it…Lets go!" Exclaimed Hermione, and we gracefully took our first step onto the stairs. I looked out.

Down there I saw Victor, Ron and…Harry. Harry looked amazing, may I add. He was wearing a slight green-ish tux, with his hair still not flattened. He had his back to us though, so I couldn't see his face. Ron gaped his mouth when he saw us coming down the stairs, and Harry turned to looked, and he smiled as if he like what he saw. I laughed at Ron's expression, and then Harry turned around to look too. Ron nervously muttered something to Harry, and he replied. Hermione said goodbye to me, as she saw Victor. I wished her good luck in a whisper, and she giggled nervously.

Then I got to the bottom, and Harry walked over to meet me. He took my hand and pressed it to his mouth. I laughed, and so did he.

I heard footsteps coming, and looked to my right. I saw McGonagall.

"Potter, you do realise that you have to do the first dance with Miss Swan? And you're late. Hurry up and get into line behind Mr Diggory." McGonagall ordered.

At what she said we ran to the line and we had one minute to prepare ourselves for the first dance. We were so hype that we couldn't stop laughing, until McGonagall said that we had fifteen seconds to get ready. We stopped at what she said, and we calmed ourselves down, ready for the dance. I looked out the door past the other three couples, and saw that there were a ton of people outside.

I saw that Fleur and her partner started to walk out, and Victor and Hermione followed, and then Cedric and Cho, and then Harry and I. When all of us walked out, everyone turned to look. When we got to the dance floor the music started.

"Harry," I hissed, "take my waist."

"Your what?" He whispered.

"My waist!" I hissed back at him, and then the dance started.

It felt amazing to be twirling around and dancing. My body felt so light when Harry picked me up, like I was feather. I smiled at the image of me as a feather. When I first heard of this night, I was nervous that so one was going to pick me. But as it turns out, my best friend did. And that was better than going on a date. I looked over to Hermione, and she looked like she was enjoying herself. Cedric and Cho did, and so did Fleur and her partner. I looked into Harry's face, and he looked like he was enjoying himself too. I laughed, just at random. There was never going to be a normal year at Hogwarts, period.

Then I looked around, and other couples came out onto the dance floor. There was Dumbledore with McGonagall, Neville and Ginny, and, I was laughing at this, Hagrid and the Boxbatons headmistress.

After this dance, Harry and I went to sit down next to Ron and Padma. Ron looked extremely bored.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked Ron.

"Oh, nothing except for that Hermione is fraternizing with the frickin' enemy." And at that point Hermione walked over.

"Oh, so, Ronald, I am fraternizing with the enemy?" She asked, clearly outraged.

"Yes! Victor is the enemy, Hermione!" Ron yelled at her, and he stood up without even knowing it.

"Oh! Is that what you think! You were one that wanted his autograph!" She countered.

"Hermione, calm down," I told her. Then I turned to Ronald. "You! How dare you? You…you..." I couldn't think of anything.

"Ron…you really shouldn't of said that. Hermione was just…" Harry told him.

"What? Making friends? I think he has a little more than friendship on his mind."

"C'mon, Harry. Let's go and wait for Ronald to calm down." I said to Harry after Hermione left.

For a while we went and danced, but we went outside after a while. We stood near the door.

"That, was…amazing," I said to him.

"I'm glad…I…um…" He looked into my eyes, and I leaned in unexpectedly. His lips met mine, and it was sweet. Not like with Edward, which was held back and restricted. This was nice, and it wasn't awkward at all. We broke apart, and there was an awkward silence, that was, within a few seconds, broken by yelling.

**Hermione's POV**

"Ronald! You have ruined tonight…" I broke off. I had just saw Bella and Harry. Snogging. Ronald then looked toward where I looking and his mouth dropped. I continued my yelling just in case they realised that we looked. "Go to bed!"

I looked over to Harry and Bella again, and they were looking toward us. I saw Bella mouth, 'Oh, shit,' and Harry said basically the same thing.

"Harry!" Yelled Ron.

"Go to bed! Both of you!" I yelled at Harry and Ron.

Bella walked over to me and sat down beside me while I cried. I took my shoes off, and so did Bella.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Why what?" She asked me.

"Why did Ronald have to ruin everything?" I sobbed.

"I don't know."

We sat there for a while, or at least until we decided to go back to the common room.

"C'mon, we should be getting back. There is hardly anyone left," Bella told me. She was right. There were only about twenty people left.

"Hey, Bella," I asked quietly. "I know what happened with Harry."

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently after a few seconds of thought.

"I saw you snog him, it wasn't at all private."

"Oh, right." Was her only reply.

"So…Are you guys' kind of going out, now? Because, if you are, I mean, I am alright with it, but _Ronald_ may not be," I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"I mean that he may be a bit pissed off at you guys…but that is just his usual!" I almost yelled. I looked at Bella, her face looked grim, as if she was not there. "Bella?" I started cautiously, "are you okay?" She didn't reply. "Bella? Bella? C'mon! Please respond!" When I shook her, she gasped.

"I think…I think…I think that I just s-saw the f-future…" Was her response.

"W-what?" I asked her. This was crazy. No-one could see the future, except for seers, that is, but I didn't think that Bella was one. Or could she be? "What did you see?"

"I saw…I saw…"

"Yes?" I urged.

"I saw us, three years from now. Harry and I had two wands pointed at Voldemort, and Harry was telling me to run. But I didn't listen as usual." She laughed without humour. "And then, Harry said something…something about if Voldemort tries to kill him with the wand he has, then Harry won't die for some reason. I looked to my left, and saw you and Ron, standing shoulder to shoulder, your hand in his." I shuddered at this moment. No way was I ever touching Ronald again. "And then, I turned to my right, and just behind Harry, I saw Malfoy, and he was as pale as a ghost. I turned straight ahead, and saw Voldemort with his wand aimed at me. 'What happens if your girlfriend dies, Potter? Will you be strong enough to save her?' and then I was knocked onto my back. I wasn't dead, I was still breathing. And then I heard Voldemort yell 'Avarda Kadavra!" again," I was confused. When did he yell it the first time? "He yelled it at me; he tried to kill me, but didn't work. Anyway, next thing that I saw was a green flash of light, and I think that Voldemort disappeared. I couldn't see it properly. But Harry was still alive."

This was bad. But it was just a vision, right? They can change…can't they?

"But, it was just a vision…that doesn't mean that it will come true…right?" She asked me the question that I was just about to ask her.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

**Bella's POV**

**(A/N: In this part, Bella sees the future. The parts that are italic are the visions. Mrs. Stephanie Reid-Cullen xx P.S. If I make a mistake with the spelling of some spells, don't blame me, I was up at only God knows what hour trying to finish this.)**

_I looked to my side, which was where Harry looked into my eyes. "Run, Bella. Run!" He demanded me. But I couldn't, and I wasn't just about to leave him. We would both survive, or we would both die._

"_No. Harry, I am not leaving you!" I yelled to him. With all the commotion around, I could hardly hear myself think._

_I looked in front of me. Into the dark, cold eyes of a killer. Voldemort._

"_What would happen if your girlfriend dies, Potter? Would you be strong enough to save her?" Voldemort said to Harry. Harry's body went rigid. What would he do if Voldemort attempted to kill me? I looked to my left, which was where Hermione and Ron stood, hand in hand._

"_Avarda Kadavra!" His wand was pointed at me. I felt my knees give way, and I feel to the floor. I knew I wasn't dead; I could still hear and see everything. Why hadn't Voldemort killed me?_

_Harry and Voldemort were yelling, but I had a ringing sound in my ears, so I couldn't decipher what the subject was. I heard Voldemort yell 'Avarda Kadavra!' again, but Harry wasn't dead. He was still at my side._

I stared at Hermione, who was shaking me.

"Bella? Bella? C'mon! Please respond!" Hermione said. She sounded frightened.

"I think…I think…I think that I just s-saw the f-future…" Was my response to her.

"W-what?" She asked me. She obviously didn't believe me. I mean, to be fair, if she had told me this, I probably wouldn't have believed her. Unless…no. I couldn't. Could I be a seer? "What did you see?"

"I saw…I saw…" I started. I couldn't finish. What had I seen?

"Yes?" She urged me.

"I saw us, three years from now. Harry and I had two wands pointed at Voldemort, and Harry was telling me to run. But I didn't listen as usual." I laughed without the humour of a joke. "And then, Harry said something…something about if Voldemort tries to kill him with the wand he has, then Harry won't die for some reason. I looked to my left, and saw you and Ron, standing shoulder to shoulder, your hand in his." She shuddered at this moment. I guessed that she and Ron had been fighting. "And then, I turned to my right, and just behind Harry, I saw Malfoy, and he was as pale as a ghost. I turned straight ahead, and saw Voldemort with his wand aimed at me. 'What happens if your girlfriend dies, Potter? Will you be strong enough to save her?' and then I was knocked onto my back. I wasn't dead, I was still breathing. And then I heard Voldemort yell 'Avarda Kadavra!" again," She looked confused. I forgot to mention that he tried to kill me too. "He yelled it at me; he tried to kill me, but didn't work. Anyway, next thing that I saw was a green flash of light, and I think that Voldemort disappeared. I couldn't see it properly. But Harry was still alive."

This was bad. But it was just a vision, right? They can change…can't they?

"But, it was just a vision…that doesn't mean that it will come true…right?" I asked Hermione, hoping that she would have some sort of answer.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

**Alice's POV**

**(A/N: The parts in this section that are also italic means that she is having a vision also. Sorry about my spelling if I have spelt anything wrong, please tell me is I have. Mrs. Stephanie Reid-Cullen xx)**

"_That was amazing," Bella thanked Harry, her hands playing with her dress and she didn't even notice._

"_I'm glad. I…um…" He snogged her. It looked sweet, and nice. But then Hermione and Ron came in arguing, and they saw the two of them snogging. But then Hermione had enough common sense to keep yelling and to keep the attention away from them._

"Um…guys. I have something to say." I was excited, but I wasn't sure what the rest of my families reactions were going to be. They all looked at me, up from their food. "Bella and Harry…they um…" I had never been short for words. I looked at Edward, and I was glad that he hadn't of read my thoughts. "They snogged at the ball."

Edward then ran off, deep into the forest.

**I am so sorry if it's not what you expected, but I tried to make it different, kind of unpredictable. Bella does see the future in the next few chapters, so it is underlined. **

**Please review! I need some predictions on how you think that the next chapter will go!**

**Mrs. Stephanie Reid-Cullen xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am sorry, but the visions are in **_**italic,**_** not ****underlined****. By the way, these visions are just parts of the sixth and seventh books, and it helps Harry to prepare for when he might meet Voldemort. Also, I am sorry that haven't been able to update lately, I have been busy, with seven assignments. Being the top scholar class really sucks :( 7 assignments at one time… anyways, back on with the story!**

7. Seeing

**Bella's POV**

_Harry looked out of the window, to the rain that was dripping down it. "I have to go." He said to us. _

"_What?" I replied. "If you are going, you do know that there is no way that we are staying. We are going with you."_

_Hermione agreed. "Yes. Harry," she touched his shoulder, "we are going. You need us."_

"_Yeah, Harry. You can't go without us," Ron protested. Ron wasn't going anywhere without Harry, period._

"_Bella, I can't risk it if you get hurt," Harry said. "Nor you Hermione, or you Ron."_

_My eyes glistened with the tears that I wasn't going to shred. "We aren't letting you go without us. You might get hurt." I paused. "Or even killed. And I am not letting you go without us! Please Harry." _

_I looked around me. Ginny was sitting, her eyes glistening. Neville, Seamus and Dean were sitting there too. _

"_Dumbledore just died, Harry. And Snape killed him." Harry was about to ask something, but I cut him off, knowing what he was about to ask. "I saw it. Just after you left to go with Dumbledore, I was frightened, and my visions only work when I am frightened, scared, or am sad."_

"_No! Bella, I will not let you go with me!" Harry yelled. "It is for your own safety."_

I woke up suddenly, and I saw that Hermione was looking at me with a scared face. I looked around the room. It was still dark.

"Did I scream?" I asked her, as her face portrayed what she saw.

"Yeah, something like 'We aren't letting you go without us. You might get hurt or even killed. And I am not letting you go without us! Please, Harry,' and then you woke up. Did you see the future, again, Bella?" She was frightened. She was frightened because she didn't know what was happening.

"I…I do think that I saw the future." I paused. "But I wasn't scared, or frightened, or…anything. I was sleeping." This was the fifth vision in two days, and they only happened when I got surprised, frightened or scared. "Ugh, I am getting dressed. I can't be bothered to go for a shower."

I walked over to my luggage, and pulled out my Hogwarts robes. Ugh, we had potions first, with Snape. What a way to start the day.

After I got dressed – Hermione was too – we walked down to the common room, which was where Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus sat.

They all knew about my vision thing, so I could tell them about my vision that I had last night. But I just wanted to tell Harry first. I was going to tell him everything that happened, as much as I could remember it. Which was actually a lot of it.

"Harry, could I please speak with you?" I pulled him by his hand out of the common room, so that when others walked in there, they wouldn't over hear.

"I had a vision last night, in my sleep."

He looked concerned. "What was it about?"

I told him what of it I remembered. "We were in our sixth year, in the common room. You were going to leave, but Hermione, Ron and I were protesting against you leaving without us, because you were hell-bent on leaving without us. I remember…I had a vision, just after you went to do something with Dumbledore, and then…oh, Harry. Snape kills Dumbledore," I finished.

"W-what?" He asked, startled. "Snape is the world's worst fuckin' git!" He almost screamed. This was the first time that I had ever been terrified of him. That was why I went into another vision.

_I looked around. Dumbledore was at the front of the great hall and we were all standing. "Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said, "was a fierce, fierce friend. And I am sure that many of you here will miss you._

"_The Ministry of Magic does not wish for me to tell the way Cedric died, but I think that it would be an insult to his memory not to._

"_Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."_

_I looked to my left, which was where Hermione was crying. I looked to my right, which was where Harry stood, not letting his face portray any emotion. As for me, my eyes were glistening. He was a fierce friend, as Dumbledore had said. In fact, he was a very good friend._

I pulled out of that vision, and looked to Harry. "Harry." He looked at me when I spoke his name. "Harry, Voldemort is coming back, he is going to murder Cedric Diggory."

**Harry's POV**

"Harry." I looked toward Bella when she spoke my name. She had just had another vision. "Harry, Voldemort is coming back, he is going to murder Cedric Diggory."

I looked at her. "When?" I asked.

"I don't know…" She started crying. I knew that Cedric had been a good friend to her over the past few years. I understood why she was crying. I pulled her into a hug, and stroked her hair.

"Hush, it is going to end out alright…" I tried to sooth her, but nothing would work.

How and why was Cedric going to be killed by Voldemort? Who was going to be with him? Most importantly, why was Voldemort back in the first back?

We walked back into the common room, my hand rubbing hers. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red. No one asked what happened, though. That was a good idea.

We sat down on one of the sofas, and she sat on my lap, her lip still trembling. I stroked her hair again, and Hermione looked at me and smiled.

"I know what happened. She told me," she mouthed to me, and I understood.

I felt the wet teardrops come from her eyes onto my Hogwarts robes. "C'mon, we have gotta go to potions."

We stood up, and left for the dungeons for our potions class with Snape. Ever since my first day at Hogwarts, we have both hated each other. He was cruel, and a massive git. And he was going to kill Dumbledore. Bella saw it.

**Bella's POV**

Snape got the shits at me because I wasn't listening, and deducted five points from Gryffindor. I hate that old git so much.

I looked to my left, and Harry was sitting there, not focusing on Snape. Not that he ever did. He looked like was focused on something else…It was like that look that Edward used to give me when I was trying to find out what he was. It was kind of like, pissed off.

After class, we had lunch. So we sat in the great hall and ate, but not much. I just sat and played with my food, not touching it. I up to hiding my bacon under a pile of mashed potato, but then Harry spoke.

"Bella, I am not angry at you," he said and stroked my face. "Although, I am pissed off as to what you saw." His face turned angry, and his hand pulled away, as if he was afraid to hurt me.

"It's okay," I swallowed, "but for now, we need to focus on your egg Harry!" I exclaimed. "Have you even thought about it since that night in the common room?"

"Yes, Bella, in fact, I have," he answered, "but the tricky part is that it screams when I open it!" Boy, was he frustrated.

"Harry, I just…This test is going to try to kill you Harry, you got past the last test mainly on nerves and pure luck…but I don't think that it will be enough this time," I smiled weakly, but I knew that there was no joy in it. I could feel it.

"I know…I just need to find out how to open it." Harry sighed in frustration, and he dropped his fork onto the table, and sat back in his chair. "I know."

**Harry's POV**

I was walking along the bridge, going back out into the grounds, and hand-in-hand with Bella. She knew how much I loved her, but sometimes her logic was not welcomed.

I felt a tapping on my left shoulder, and turned to see Cedric Diggory standing there with a smile on his face.

"Yes?" I asked rather rudely. I guess all the stress had been getting to me lately.

"I was just wondering…have you opened up that egg yet, Potter?" His smile was a one that I wanted to punch off of his face. But I couldn't.

"No. Why, have you?" I asked sarcastically, like I was trying to make a polite conversation.

"You know the prefects bathroom?" I nodded. "It isn't a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg, and…mull things over in the hot water." He smiled and walked away.

"What the hell?" said Bella.

"I think that Mr Diggory just gave me the way to open up my egg without it screaming!" I laughed at what I sounded like. Bella just looked at me like I was some freak that had just escaped from Azkaban. I laughed at her expression too. "C'mon!"

**Bella's POV**

Harry had gone to the prefect's bathroom, with his egg. So I had decided to go for a walk to clear my head, and just get a bit of fresh air. But who should I met other than Malfoy.

"Oi! Swan!" Malfoy yelled at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him politely. Or at least trying to be. I knew that I couldn't stand being nice to him for more than two minutes.

"Nothing, just wanted to let you know that your boyfriend is going to die in the next test!" He laughed wickedly, and so did Crabbe and Goyle.

I hated them so much. "Petrificus Totalus!" I cursed Malfoy, and he fell over backwards. I ran, knowing that his cronies would soon find out a ways to unfreeze him.

I puffed and panted, finally reaching the near entrance to Hagrids hut. I didn't want to go in, but I just needed some time to breathe. I decided to walk around to the Womping Willow, and many memories came back from last year. Finding out that Harry's godfather was Sirius Black, the person that had 'apparently' led Voldemort to kill his parents. Finding out that Ron's rat, Scabbers, was Peter Pettigrew, one of Harry's parents' friends, and he was the one that had led Voldemort to the Potters. I had to leave. This place brought back too many memories, mainly of Edward, and the Cullen clan.

I walked back to the castle, and sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"_Harry!" Bella screamed, and that scream seemed to take a lot out of her. "Get to the cup! Leave me! Get to the cup and bring Cedric! Go!" Her screams were cut off by Lord Voldemort's cursing. _

"_Crucio!" He flicked his wand at the poor girl. She was being self-less, trying to save Harry, and make him go back to where he belonged. Even if it killed her. _

"_Crucio!" Lord Voldemort flicked his wand once more at the girl, and she stopped withering in pain. Instead, she was panting, trying to fill her lungs with much needed air. _

_All in this time, Harry didn't leave. He stuck by his friend, his girlfriend. He looked into her black eyes, and saw that she was about to die of pain. _

_Her body suddenly went limp._

"_Bella!" He screamed. "You will pay!" He yelled at Voldemort._

I pulled out of the vision, on the brink of screaming. I was going to die!

I couldn't tell anyone about this, especially not Harry.

_The next day…_

**Bella's POV**

It was the day before the second test. I was worried for Harry, for his safety. We were in the library, finding out information about what the egg had said. Harry had repeated lines over and over for Hermione, who was trying to figure out what it meant. I was sitting there, comforting Harry who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Miss Granger and Miss Swan, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you," Professor Moody said in his rough voice from behind me.

"But, sir, the second test is tomorrow and-"

Moody cut off Hermione's talking. "And I am sure that he should be well prepared by now." He turned to leave, but then turned back around. "Now!"

I kissed Harry briefly, and then took off to Professor Dumbledore's office behind Hermione.

_The next day…_

**(A/N: Sorry that there are so many **_**the next day…**_**'s, but I need time to travel faster, as there is no-ones POV's I can put it in as you all know what happens to Harry. Anyway, on with the story.)**

**Harry's POV**

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione and Bella?" I asked Ron, who looked just as clueless as I was.

"I dunno mate."

I was so confused. Why weren't my best friends – not to mention, one was my girlfriend – here to help me?

I had the gillyweed from Dobby, and it was in my tight grasp. It felt cold, and squishy. I couldn't believe that I had to eat that stuff. But it would give me an hour under the water, so that was okay. Not to mention, the crap was a dull green!

I looked around me was I walked up to the edge of the platform that I had to jump off as soon as Dumbledore told us too.

"Eat that now," instructed Moody from behind me.

**Third Person**

Victor, Fleur and Cedric had jumped off the platform, leaving only Harry standing there, choking on the gillyweed that Dobby the house elf had given him earlier. Moody, who standing behind him, pushed him off the platform.

Harry struggled for a while, not breathing, waiting for effects of the gillyweed to kick in. Above the water, Dean and Seamus were looking into the water.

"I can't see him!" exclaimed Dean.

All of a sudden, Harry's figure had come out of the water at full speed, and done a spin in midair.

"Woo-hoo!" Harry shouted as he dived back into the water, and everyone clapped and cheered.

When he got back in the water, though, his main task was to find the possession that had been taken from him. All that he hoped was that it _wasn't_ Bella or Hermione, but if it was, that they weren't hurt.

He swam for a while, waiting for something. He passed some mermaids, whose tails went sideways instead of up and down like muggle mermaids did. After what he thought was three quarters of an hour, he found four figures, floating, with only a piece of rope tied to them. He swam over to them instantly.

There was Fleur's little sister, her blond hair looking sickly in the murky water, her face as pale as anything. There was Cho, her black hair floating upwards, her face looking peaceful, sleeping even. Then there was Hermione, her brown hair looking green, and her face as pale as everyone else's.

_Oh, God!_ Harry thought as he reached the last person.

Bella was floating, her dark brown hair looking black, and her face, it was pale, as pale as death.

Then, something swam under Harry, and he took his wand out of the leg strap, and pointed it below him.

"Take one!" One of the mermaids he had seen earlier hissed, her hair looking like a ton of snakes. "Only one!"

Harry looked to his left, which two figures swam past. One was Cedric, using the bubble head charm, and the next was Victor, his head looking like a shark. Victor took Hermione, and swam upwards. Cedric ripped Cho's ropes, and tapped his watch, looking at Harry. He then swam off with Cho.

This left Harry to look for Fleur, hoping that she would come. After ten minutes, he could not find her. So, with his wand, he silently jinxed the rope holding Bella to come apart, and then the one holding Fleur's sister. He wasn't about to leave her down here, was he?

He swam, holding onto both of them, upwards toward the surface. But when he got near to it, he was attacked by grindylows **(A/N: Again, I don't know how to spell it!)**. He pushed the two girls toward the surface as he felt the effects of the gillyweed disappear.

**Bella's POV**

I was breathing again!

I looked to my left when I got to the surface, and I saw Fleur's sister swimming toward the platform. But where was Harry?

I looked everywhere, to my left, to my right, but I couldn't see him. Dumbledore did say that Harry was supposed to get me, didn't he?

I decided that Harry must still be underneath the water. I heard shouts from behind me to get up to the platform, but I couldn't leave Harry down there. _Wizards change in this test, Harry_ I once told him. I wasn't going to let him change.

I dived beneath the water, leaving the shouts of others behind. I performed the bubble head charm, and immediately saw Harry beneath me, fighting of a pack of grindylows. I got behind him, and I mentally shouted '_Bombarda!_', and a flash of red light blinded me, and the grindylows had disappeared. Harry's eyes were shutting, and I pulled him to the surface.

We got to the surface, and I saw everyone's faces. I removed the charm from my face as I pulled him toward the platform. I felt someone give me a towel as I sat down, listening to Harry's jagged breathing. I saw his eyes suddenly open, and I kissed his forehead. I felt someone sit down beside me, and give me more towels.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as I put the towels over his shoulders. "That was fantastic! To be honest, I think you acted admirably."

"I finished last, Hermione," Harry replied to her, sounding rather flattened.

"Next to last!" She said, kissing his forehead. "Fleur never got past the grindylows!" She put on a fake French accent.

"Thanks, Bella, for getting me out of there," Harry told me.

"It's okay; I knew that you would have done the same. But, you did, you saved me and Fleur's sister!" I hugged him, and he smiled.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me, and I saw Dumbledore coming, looking at Harry.

"The other judges and I have decided, first place goes to Victor Krum!" The men surrounding Victor erupted in cheers. "However, Mr Potter would have some first, is it wasn't for his dedication to save not only Miss Swan, but also Miss Delacour. This is why we have chosen to give Mr Potter, second place!"

I hugged Harry again.

"Miss Swan, may I please talk to you and Mr Potter in my office?" Dumbledore said quietly in my ear. "You too, Miss Granger, and Mr Weasley." He walked off at that.

**How was that? I was going to continue going, but then I though, nah, I'll the part where Dumbledore talks to them in the next chapter. But I want to know, honestly, how did I go? Especially with the third person thing, as I don't usually do that. I only did it because you already know what Harry thinks of it, so I made it a bit different. I also did the part where Bella saves Harry from the grindylows.**

**Also, sorry about my terrible spelling! I didn't how to spell them, and I couldn't be bothered in getting out my books to check for the right spelling, otherwise that would take forever!**

**And, check out my other fanfic, it is called **_**The Light Within**_**, and it is a Bella/Draco fanfic. I have read too many Bella/Harry fanfic's, and I wanted to mix it up a little. Not to mention that I am writing a Bella/Harry fanfic!**

**This was an unusually long A/N, but I will end it here. **

**Bye for now,**

**Mrs Stephanie Reid-Cullen.**

**Also, check out my friends' book, The **_**Volturi? Or the Cullen's?**_** It is really good. Also, check out a book by **_**Anza Roxx Ur Soxx, **_**it is really cool! **


	8. Chapter 8

8. The difference between dreams and visions

I walked onto the stairs just before Dumbledore's office with Harry, Hermione and Ron, wondering what the hell Dumbledore wanted to talk to us about. I could only imagine that it was about that test. Ron knocked on his door, being the only one that hadn't been in the ocean, freezing to death. I heard a faint 'Come in,' and so we walking in. Sensing that Dumbledore's eyes were on me, I immediately looked at the floor, and Harry took my hand, silently saying that it will be okay. We stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, and he started to talk.

"Miss Swan, what you did back at the lake it was…" Uh, oh. Here we go. 'You should not have done it, so I will take fifty points from Gryffindor' or whatever. Ugh. "Remarkable." Okay, then. Maybe not. "Not many people would go back down there and save their _friend_ from grindylows, especially when you were only out of the water for five seconds." I noticed his eyes look to mine and Harry's hands when he said _friends_. "For that, I award fifty points to Gryffindor."

_Yes!_ I thought.

"Is that it, professor?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it is." He turned to Harry. "Just make sure that you are ready for the next test, Mr Potter. Your friends will not be there to help you."

We turned and left after he said that. I looked around after we walked out, and noticed four figures walking this way, one more feminine than the other three. They stopped right in front of us.

"What do you want?" Hissed Harry, pulling his wand out, and I followed his actions.

"Oh, just thought I would tell you something." Malfoy smirked. "I know that you won't last ten minutes in the next test. And yes, Potter I know what it is, unlike you!" He hissed, smirking. I hated him so much. "Oh, and you!" He pointed his wand at me. "You, you filthy little mudblood! How dare you jinx me?" He was going to curse me, but I was too quick.

"_Stupefy!_" I cursed him, and he suddenly fell, not being able to move, but I knew that he would in a minute, so I grabbed Harry's hand again and ran back to the common room.

I heard Pansy yell behind me 'You fucking bitch! How dare you curse my boyfriend?' before I got far enough away.

We got there without Malfoy catching, thankfully. I was panting, trying to get air back into my lungs as I had just run up what felt like a hundred flights of stairs.

"Since when did you go around cursing Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I dunno…he was going to curse me!" I countered. "Anyway, that felt good to get back at him for calling me a fucking mudblood!" They all looked shocked at my use of crude language, but I just shrugged it off. There was no one else in the common room, anyway.

"And when did you jinx him?" Hermione asked me.

"Oh, when you went for a bath with that stupid egg of yours, Harry, I went for a walk out near Hagrids hut, and I ran into Malfoy, and he told me that Harry was going to die in the next test, so I used _Petrificus Totalus _on him, and then I ran for it. I guess that he was pretty pissed that he hadn't had a chance to get back at me!" I laughed, and so did they.

"Did you see Parkinson's face?" Exclaimed Ron, laughing so much that his face was starting to turn red.

"Yeah, and also what she yelled out after Bella!" Harry laughed, and I punched him. "What? It was funny!" And I had to laugh along too.

"C'mon, I think that we should be getting to dinner, it is six thirty," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, sure. I can't wait to see the look on Parkinson's fucking face!" I laughed, and they laughed along too, probably ignoring my crude language.

We walked into the great hall, and I felt the stares of every Slytherin on me, but I just ignored it. Malfoy deserved it anyway. We sat at the Gryffindor table, and we laughed and talked while eating the magnificent food that was on the table. I looked over to see Parkinson staring at me, again. Ugh! What will I have to do to make her stop staring at me! She had been staring at me for the whole time that I was eating. But as I looked around near her, I saw that Malfoy wasn't there.

"Oi, guys," I hissed. "Malfoy isn't at the Slytherin table!"

They looked over, following my gaze, and also saw that Malfoy, the asshole, wasn't there.

"I wonder where he is," Hermione said.

"Who cares? The guy is a git and a ferret!" We stared at Ron, confused, when he said this. "Remember, Moody turned him into an actual ferret!" We laughed this time, recalling this.

But at that moment, the doors opened, and Malfoy walked in. "Speak of the devil, the devil shall appear," I said as I jerked my head toward the magnificent double doors.

I didn't know what was up with him, the slimy git. But, as I looked, his face did seem pale, and he looked sick. He had bags underneath his eyes that weren't there the last time I saw him, and his movements did look forced, in a way, like he was forcing himself to move without wanting to. Oh, well. Whatever happened, he deserved it.

I looked at Ron and Harry, Harry sitting next to me, and Ron across from me, who were stuffing their faces like two pigs. I punched Harry in the arm jokingly.

"Wot?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"Don't you know how to eat without looking like a pig? And you too Ron!" I exclaimed at them.

"Sorry, Bells, but I thought that you were my girlfriend, not my freaking mother!" We all laughed at Harry's comment, and I kissed him on the cheek after he swallowed his food.

"Sorry, Harry, but I would rather be your girlfriend than you mother," I giggled.

"Just 'cause my mother doesn't make out with me!" That earned him another punch, and this time, a kiss on the lips. Also, another round of laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha, Harry." I looked at him, trying to make my face straight as I said the next few words. "Well, I would certainly hope that your mother doesn't snog you, otherwise I will curse you here and now!"

We laughed as I got out my wand and pointed it at his scar. But as I did that, his hand flicked up it, and his face twisted in pain.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing," he mumbled and went back to eating, but this time in a more civilised manner.

I didn't take my eyes off him for the rest of dinner, waiting for it to happen again. But when it was time to leave, his scar still hadn't hurt again. We went back up to the common room, and everyone went and sat on the sofas apart from Harry and I, who still had to work on potions homework.

"Aw, c'mon, Bells, I need to know how to make the stupid draught of living death!" **(A/N: I hope that is what the spell is called, I am not quite sure :P) **Harry complained. To be fair, Snape was a pretty shit teacher, giving us Gryffindors the hardest homework and leaving the Slytherins the easiest. Normally I would have said no, and he would have complained and I would have given it to him in the end anyway, but I felt nice.

"Hang on, just let me finish this word," I scribbled down_ dead_, and then gave it to Harry, leaving him with it, and walked over to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"Oh, nothing. We were just talking," Hermione replied. "But Bella, seriously, have you had anymore visions?" She whispered.

I looked around. "Yes, just one." Should I tell them? I would, they were best friends. So I recounted the vision. "A-and then I-I dropp-ped d-dead!" I cried. Thankfully, Harry didn't hear and was still writing down his homework. "But please, don't tell anyone, especially H-Harry."

"Its okay, Bella, we won't tell," Ginny and Hermione agreed at the same time. Sometimes, if it weren't for the visual differences, I could swear that those two were twins. Worse than Fred and George, and they finished each other's sentences.

We sat for a while, and I headed to bed when Harry gave me back my potions homework. I kissed him goodnight and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Bella looked around, but she couldn't see a thing except the black oblivion of the room. She looked behind herself again, but someone caught her from behind, and out a strong hand over her mouth when she tried to scream. She kicked and thrashed, but the man didn't let go. _

"_Shut up! Your screaming will get you nowhere! Except maybe more pain!" The man hissed then cackled like and old witch. _

_Bella couldn't think. _Who is this?_ She thought. _

"_It is me, your worst enemy," the man snarled like he had heard her thoughts. _

Are you reading my mind?_ She asked the stranger in her thoughts, knowing that it was ridiculous. The only man that she had met that could read minds turned out to be a vampire, and he had left months ago. As she remembered this, tears sprang to her eyes like she was there again. Thankfully she had good friends that had helped her through those terrible times._

"_Yes," he hissed, his mouth coming closer to the side of her face. "I am reading your thoughts, so I would keep them to yourself, if I were you."_

_He pulled her somewhere, but she didn't know where, she couldn't see. The man then tied a rope around her eyes, her mouth, and then around her hands. He then tied another around her legs, and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. _

What the hell do you think that you are doing?_ Bella screamed in her thoughts._

"_I am taking you to a man that is more powerful than Albus Dumbledore, and more famous than the Potter brat!" he spat, and she could've sworn that she felt spit hit the side of her leg. _

Harry is not a brat! _She thought at him again. _

"_Not to you, because he is your boyfriend. But of course, that helps with my and…_his_…plan," he cackled, and sounded like someone who had been in Azkaban a tad bit too long. _

"_Ahh!" Came an unfamiliar voice, and it was snakelike, hissing and silky. "Miss Potter! So glad you could join us!" Bella moved and thrashed trying to make a point that she wanted to get off of this mans shoulder._

"_Wormtail!" The snakelike voice said. "Let our guest down, but so not untie her. She could be useful." The main named Wormtail let Bella down, but she still squirmed. "Maybe, we might have to teach our guest a little lesson, Wormtail!" The man hissed. "_Crucio!_" Bella thrashed, but in pain this time. She tried to scream and squeal, but her pitiful attempts were muffled by the rope covering her mouth. "_Crucio!_" The man hissed again, and Bella lay panting, trying to fill her lungs up with air._

"Bella? Bella?" A voice called frantically. "Bella? Are you okay?"

My eyelids fluttered open, and I made out a figure beside my bed, its hair sticking up at all ends. I looked into its eyes, and they portrayed that they were concerned. I could only imagine that I had been screaming.

"'Mione?" I asked. "Was I screaming?"

"Yeah, Bella, you were, it was so scary. You were squirming and thrashing and…oh Bella!" She hugged me. "What happened?"

"Um…" It was only a dream…Wasn't it? "Well, I was in a dark room, and then someone blindfolded me, and put rope across my mouth too. They then picked me up and brought me to a room where a man used the cruciatus curse on me! And that first guy, he could read my thoughts…" I told her frantically. "Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do, Bella," she told me, but her face was a distraught sight of many different emotions. "Do you know any of their names?"

"Err, oh my God!" I gasped. "Wormtail was there!"

"Bella!" She exclaimed. "We have to tell Dumbledore!"

"But I don't have the password!"

"Harry will," she said, and we ran over to the boys dorms.

She came back within two minutes with the password. She tugged on my hand, and off we went to Dumbledore's office. I didn't know what was up with my dream; it had scared me real bad. Was it a vision? Or was it just a dream?

I didn't know but I wasn't taking any chances.

**So… how was that? I didn't know how this chapter would go in it, but just think of it as an extra chapter, same with the next. It doesn't mean too much, but the scene that Bella has in her dream will be repeated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9. The difference between dreams and visions part 2**

"Miss Swan, I am sorry to tell you this, but I think that Voldemort is indeed going to return, with the help of Peter Pettigrew. Don't tell Mr Potter, though, I am sure that he has enough on his mind," Dumbledore dismissed us.

I had just finished telling him about my dream/vision, and he looked sincerely worried. But the worst part was, was that I am going to get taken, and there is nothing that I can do about it! I was frustrated, agitated, and just pure angry! I felt like screaming my lungs out so hard that they would burst! UGH!

But I shouldn't, wouldn't, couldn't! I took deep breaths to calm myself down, but that didn't help.

"_Save it, Isabella," Harry said. "We are over. Go back to your Edward, I know you want to! I was always your second choice, wasn't I? Never as good as Cullen."_

_Harry walked off, leaving Bella crying on the floor._

"_Harry!" She screamed, but it was no use. "I couldn't get him off…" she whispered. _

_She curled up into a ball, crying her poor heart out. The one thing that she needed had left her. Forever, or so she thought._

My world went black.

I woke up the next morning looking into the eyes of someone that I knew all too well.

"Harry," I whispered smiling.

'Yeah, Bella, it is me," he said smiling back. "Do you remember why you fainted?" I remembered the vision, the nightmare, but I couldn't bring myself to telling him, so I just shook my head. "Tell me if you do, okay? I have to go to class now." He kissed my cheek and walked off.

I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

**Yea I know that was really short and stuff, but I didn't know what else to write! I have writers block! And this chapter majorly sucks ass! BAD!**

**Bye and remember to review!**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**


	10. Chapter 10

10. A Heart Shattered Again

I felt my eyes want to open, but I didn't. I just wanted to lie there and fall asleep again. I couldn't take anymore heartache, so I figured that if I stayed in the Hospital wing forever, then I wouldn't have to deal with it. I sighed as I felt my stomach rumble from hunger.

"Miss Swan, you may go now," Madame Pomfrey told me as she walked off to give someone a bone regrowth drink. Yuck, I remember when I had to have that last year when I fell off my broom as I saw the dementor.

"Yes Madame," I said as I got up and walked out looking at the clock. It was time for dinner in five minutes, so I walked to the great hall.

"Bella!" A voice barked from in the darkness, and I walked there. "Oh, I have missed you," a manly voice sighed.

I felt a twisted knot in my stomach as I recalled who's voice last sounded like those words, and I didn't want anything to do with him. I gasped as I felt his face inches from mine, and his lips suddenly pushing on me. I pushed him, thumped him and punched him but it didn't help at all.

"Bella?" I heard a voice whisper in shock, and then the lips that were on mine smirked. I couldn't push a vampire away, they were too damn strong, but luckily he got off me, and I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there.

"Harry! Please, you have to understand! Please," I said and walked up to him.

"Save it, Isabella," Harry said. "We are over. Go back to your Edward, I know you want to! I was always your second choice, wasn't I? Never as good as Cullen."

He then walked off, leaving me crying, tears falling down my cheek.

"Harry!" I screamed, but it was no use. "I couldn't get him off…" I whispered.

I curled up into a ball, crying my heart out. The one thing that I needed had left me, forever. I was useless. I pulled out my wand and stood up, aiming my wand at Edward who was still standing in the shadows.

"You will pay!" I yelled. "Cru-"

I got cut off short as I knew that I would be suspended if I used the Cruciatus curse on him. Instead I petrified him and walked off to the common room, and curled up on my bed, crying silently. I didn't care if I lied there for days, just as long as I didn't have to face anyone. Ever. So that is exactly what I did. I was in bed for about five days, not turning up to classes. I only saw everyone at night, and even then they didn't talk to me. McGonagall and Dumbledore came to see me, they weren't angry or anything, they just wanted to help. But after six days, I decided that I wasn't going to grieve anymore. I was going to get over it, just ignore everyone and just do my homework and such. I sighed as I walked to my first class. Everyone was staring at me with pure hatred. But the only thing that was different was that the Slytherins came up and gave me their condolences, and I thought that was really weird. Since when did Slytherins like me? After all, I was a Gryffindor, and I had been dating Harry Potter, and my _friends_ were in Gryffindor. So what the hell?

Through the day I ignored the horrid glances that I got from Harry, Hermione and Ron, and even the rest of the Gryffindors. I noticed that the Cullen's were back in school, but I just ignored them along with everyone else.

I hated myself at the fact that I knew that it was going to happen, and I did nothing to stop it. I had my heart shattered twice by one act; I had lost Harry, my best friend, my boyfriend, and I had lost my two other best friends, Hermione and Ron. On that thought I realised that I had lost most of my other friends too. I hated myself so much more for letting _Edward _hurt me so much. He used to whisper that he loved me, but I guess that it was all just a lie. Why would he hurt me if he loved me? He knew that Harry, Rona and Hermione were standing there, as he could read their minds. I decided at that thought to confront him in the Gryffindor common room after dinner, and ask him why he had to shatter my heart into a thousand tiny pieces.

Dinner wasn't an exciting event, I sat there picking at my food, ignoring the unkind glances that everyone now was throwing me; everyone except for the Slytherins. The Ravenclaws glared at me, wondering why I would such a horrible thing; the Hufflepuffs wondered why I would break someone's heart, and the Gryffindors just purely hated me. The Cullen's wouldn't speak to me, and for that, I was glad. I didn't want to speak to them either. I walked back up to the common room alone, but for that I was grateful too; I didn't want to speak to anyone until my showdown with the Cullen's. I walked into the room to see the Cullen's sitting on the couches, conversing about something that I had no interest in at all. There was Ron and Hermione sitting at a desk, Hermione so very frustrated at Ron. But that was it. I heard the common room door open again, and Harry walked in. He looked at me with a sad face, and then walked over to Hermione and Ron with his head down. Time for my chance.

"Oi, Edward, I just want to ask you something," I said rather loudly, knowing that I could whisper and he would hear. He nodded for me to go on, and I looked around, and saw that I had attracted the glances of Harry, Ron and Hermione, as well as all of the Cullen's. "Why did you force yourself on me six or so days ago?"

"I did not force myself on you, love, but you on me. I know that it was," he sighed in frustration and shook his head.

"No, that is not true! Now quit calling me love, as I will never love you, ever!" I yelled, but then calmed down. I knew that it was his aim to make me angry, create a scene, and then get me into trouble for possibly almost hurting him. Ugh, I hated vampire logic sometimes. "I did not force myself onto you, it was vice versa. I would never kiss you ever, not after how you left me months ago. I am not going to create a scene, I just wanted to clear up that I hate you so much, and I never want to touch you ever again! In fact, I never want to speak to you!"

I ran up into my dorm and cried silent tears. I heard the door open, but just ignored it. It was only Rosalie, Alice or Hermione, and I didn't want to speak to any of them.

"Bella," a girl said, her voice sounding like bells. "We are so very sorry for leaving, but I saw terrible things happening to you and your friends," Alice apologised.

"And we are sorry about what happened with Edward, trust me, we will have a serious talk," another, Rosalie, apologised. "We are sorry, Alice saw what would happen but we got there too late. Edward was already pissed off that you had moved onto Harry, and that you thought that he didn't love you. But he did. He changed, though, when we were away. He changed into some from of a monster, everyone was afraid of him. Any mention of anything to do with you, he would crack it. He said that he hated you, after a while. Especially after Alice got the vision that you kissed Harry at the ball. He was so pissed. I was happy for you, personally. You finally got to live a life where you could have children and grandchildren, grow old like we can't when we turn seventeen; we will be frozen in time forever," she sighed.

"I am so sorry Bella!" Alice squealed and hugged me.

"Yes, of course, you are forgiven. Just not Edward, I still hate him so," I told them and then they smiled, but it wasn't full with happiness; it was filled with sadness. "I am sorry, but as I know that Edward can probably hear what I am saying…"

I fell asleep soon after that, after changing into my pyjamas. It was a dreamless sleep. I woke by the hands of a stranger shaking me. He put a hand over my mouth, and then picked me up. He somehow then apparated.

_No one can apparate in Hogwarts_, I thought. _No one, not even Dumbledore_.

I then felt myself fall onto some sort of concrete, and I twisted my ankle upon the impact. I instinctively looked behind me, but it was no use. I couldn't see; it was extremely dark. I felt a pair of cold hands pick me up then, and when I tried to scream, he covered my mouth. I had this vision, but I couldn't remember when and what happened. I kicked and thrashed; I didn't know who this person was!

"Shut up!" The man that picked me up hissed. "Your screaming will get you nowhere! Except maybe more pain!"

_Who is this? _I had thought at that moment.

"It is me, your worst enemy," the man snarled as if he had heard my thoughts.

_Are you reading my mind? _I asked him.

"Yes," he hissed, his face close to the side of my face. "I am reading your thoughts, so I would keep them to yourself, if I were you."

I then felt a pull as he obviously wanted me to go somewhere, so I went with him, not wanting to get myself hurt. I felt a piece of cloth go around my mouth, my eyes, hands and my legs. It felt so dirty and oily, and I immediately despised the cloth, not wanting it anywhere near me. He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

_What the hell do you think you're doing?_ I screamed in my head.

"I am taking you to a man that is more powerful than Albus Dumbledore, and more famous than that Potter brat!" he spat, and I felt wet droplets on the side of my leg.

_Harry isn't a brat!_ I yelled at him again.

"Not to you, because he is your boyfriend. Or ex. But of course, that just helps with my and…_his_…plan," the spiteful man cackled, and I immediately hated him to the core. Not to mention he sounded like he had just escaped from Azkaban.

"Ahh!" An unfamiliar voice came from a room that echoed. It was snakelike, his voice a hissing sound. "Miss Potter, so glad that you could join us!" Instead of acknowledging him, I just thrashed and moved and squirmed to get away from there, anywhere but there. 'Wormtail! Let our guest down, but do not untie her. She could be useful." I got thumped on the floor then, I had a throbbing in one of my legs. I squirmed, ignoring the pain in my leg, and tried to get up. "Maybe, we might have to teach our guest a little lesson, Wormtail! Crucio!" I felt pain all over my body; worse than the broken leg. It was horrible, all thought consuming, and I felt like I was going to die. It was worse than when Edward left, it was worse than when Harry broke my heart. "Crucio!" The man then took the curse off of me, and I was glad for that, so I lay there trying to fill my lungs up with air. I was panting for it.

"Why do we need her, master?" Wormtail asked.

"Well, I need her to help me kill Potter. She could be…useful," the master hissed at him. I got the feeling that they were not friends.

It was silent for what felt like hours, and then I heard a rustling noise. "It is time, Wormtail, to make my appearance back into the Wizarding world," the master hissed again, and felt like I suddenly knew who it was.

Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, master," Wormtail said and then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

_Put me down!_ I squealed in minds, and kicked him, only then to remember that my right leg was broken, and my left ankle sprained.

"Alright," Wormtail spat, and threw me down. I felt cracking in my chest, and my breathing was suddenly very constricted. "Crucio!" he cursed me, and I squealed. I stayed like that for five minutes, basically begging for someone to kill me. Just then Voldemort told Wormtail to stop, and I breathed in and out, trying to get some air into my lungs, but it hurt so much that I almost gave up. "Ha! That teaches ya to not mess with me!" He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder again, and this time I squealed in agony as my chest hit his shoulder.

_I am not going to live past this,_ I thought.

"No, you aren't little missy," Wormtail snarled at me.

_MORON!_ I screamed.

"No, no, little missy, I wouldn't say that," he hissed.

"Wormtail! Hurry up, or else we are going to be late!" Voldemort hissed. I screwed up my face; I was in so much pain.

I felt Wormtail take off, with me and something else in his arms. It was not a comfortable journey, my ribs hurt so much. We got to the place that he wanted to go, and then he apparated. I felt ten times worse than I already was, and I almost threw up. I felt myself being thrown to the ground, and then I gasped at the impact. My world was going fuzzy, very fuzzy. I sniffed, and the smell was disgusting, horrible.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort barked. "Get the fire started!"

"Yes, master," Wormtail said and then walked off somewhere.

"And untie the girl, but then tie her to a pole," Voldemort barked at Wormtail again.

"Yes, master, of course, master," Wormtail muttered.

I sighed in relief as I felt the rope come off of my eyes, and then my mouth, my legs and my arms. He then dragged me over to a pole and tied me there, making sure that it was tight around my ribs. I gasped when he did that, it hurt so much. Hell, even death probably hurt less than this.

"Now, we just wait for Potter to come," Voldemort muttered. "Have fun with the Swan girl, we won't need her much, just to aggravate Potter's pain."

Wormtail cackled as he performed the Cruciatus curse on me over and over. I wriggled in pain, not being able to move much, since my leg and ribs were broken. I sighed when Voldemort told Wormtail to stop annoying me. I looked around to see that we were in a graveyard, I didn't have much time to think after that as I felt my heart shatter as I heard two voices appear; two voices that I knew all too well.

"Harry, where are we?" Cedric asked, walking around.

"I've been here before…" Harry muttered. "Cedric, get back to the cup. Cedric!" Harry yelled.

"Harry! Cedric!" I yelled to them, but I couldn't do it loudly, as my ribs hurt so much from the pain. "Get back to the cup, now! You do not want to be here!"

Harry gasped as he saw me.

"Kill the spare," Voldemort hissed at Wormtail as they came out from their hiding place.

"Avada Kerdavera!" Wormtail yelled at Cedric, and I saw him fall to the ground.

"Cedric!" I yelled, but then almost fainted. I was in too much pain.

Just then Wormtail flicked his wand and Harry got caught up in a gravestone, and Wormtail dumped Voldemort's body into a massive cauldron, and then the water fizzed. Wormtail muttered something and then cut off his hand, what he said I didn't know as I was too out of it to hear. He then walked up to Harry and cut him, and then flicked it into the cauldron muttering something again. Then the cauldron fizzed up and lit on fire, but then I disappeared, and it was replaces with the figure of a thing that was almost human. Almost.

He then was talking to Wormtail, and then a heap of death eaters appeared and encircled the three. Voldemort went up to every single one of them, talking, hissing, his eyes alight with fury. He then turned to Harry and was talking for a while about killing and love. He then let Harry out of the gravestones grip, and then told him to pick up his wand.

"Harry!" I screamed, taking my chance to save him, not caring if he loved me or not. "Get to the cup! Get to the cup and bring Cedric! Go!" I screamed, and felt my ribs shattering.

I then felt my body moving again, like I was alight, like a thousand knives digging into my heart. He then took the curse off me, and for that I was grateful. But not for long. I couldn't breathe. I looked into Harry's eyes, and that was the last thing I saw.

My world was dead. I was dead.

**What happens to Bella? Oooh! Yeah, I know, I'm such a bitch for killing her, but I had to. You just have to have a cliff hanger here or there. Sorry about not being able to update! But I have many good reasons.**

**Reason #1: I was moving house. For those of you that live in Townsville, Australia, I moved from Kirwan to Rasmussen. Not a very big move, but dad's in the Army, and we just bought our first house! I haven't live in a house that was fully ours ever, and I am thirteen! And you can't get internet while moving, and that is such a bitch!**

**Reason #2: I have been trying to kill my sister. She loves Justin Bieber (I have no fucking clue how to spell his name!), and sorry to all the fans of his, but I hate him! (Don't yell at me or hate me for this, keep reading!) It was terrible having to listen to him every hour of every day; she even has posters of him! YUCK!**

**Reason #3: Mum said that if I spend anymore time on my laptop then she will take it away from me! UGH! Bitch!**

**Reason #4: I have my dad's mum up from Brisbane, and so mum said that I have to spend time with her and help around the house. Yuck, I hate housework!**

**Reason #5: I have had writers block! I don't know what to do with the story! Should Bella come back? Should Bella stay dead? I don't know! **

**Also, I am sorry for the people who love Edward, he has turned out to be a bit of a dick! I was going to make him come in when they were in the graveyard as a death eater, but then, I thought, nah, he can still be a death eater, just not turn up in the graveyard. Everyone can find out later that Edward is a death eater! But they just found out…oh well!**

**Anyways, that was totally off topic, I have to recommend some stories, they are awesome! **

_**To end the pain, to save the soul **_**1&2, by someone that I don't know. Bella is depressed when Edward leaves, and seven months later she gets a visit from Victoria. Bella wants revenge on the Cullen's for leaving her, but how will Victoria get roped into it?**

_**Volturi's **__**Precious Guard by DCCDchick**_**. Bella has gone to the Volturi after Edward left, and she got changed. She basically begs for death but doesn't get it. When the Cullen's come, Bella changes her appearance to an alias named **_**Kit**_**. When she wants to tell the Cullen's who she is, she can't bring herself to do it.**

_**Daughter of Aro**_**, by **_**Mrs Cullen for Life**_**. Bella is the daughter of Aro, and she lives in Volterra. What will await her when the Cullen clan comes to visit?**

**Okay, that is enough talk for now. Although, I am thinking of doing another story. It will be a twilight one. **_**Bella can see the dead. She hadn't told anyone, and she promises to never do so. But will she have to change her mind when Edward's ex girlfriend turns up, wanting Bella dead?**_

**I don't know about it, but tell me what you think please!**

**Anyway, bye for now, and remember to review!**

**God bless, **

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen **

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

11. Grievance

**Harry's POV**

Bella's body suddenly went limp. "Bella! You will pay!" I screamed, raising my wand at Voldemort.

"So, you do still love her, even after you saw her kiss that Cullen boy?" Voldemort sneered. How did he know?

"There is no time for talking!" I spat. "C'mon, kill me! I know you want to!" I was making gestures here and there like a drunken fool.

"Yes, Potter, I want to kill you, and that is exactly what I am going to do!" Voldemort jeered. "But first I am going to torment you until you beg for mercy. Why do you love her? You were her second choice. Remember Cullen boy? How she used to look into his eyes? Does she look into your eyes like that, boy?" He sneered.

"Stop it! Why don't you just kill me? Hurry up and kill me!" I yelled at him.

"My pleasure," he hissed.

Voldemort performed the Avada Kerdavera curse at the exact same time that I performed Expelliarmus. Our curses combined, an odd mixture of red and green. The suddenly, a herd of ghostly bodies came out from the connection. There was an old man, Cedric, and some other people that I did not recognise at all. I then felt two figures next to me. The two next to me – mum and dad – told me to let go and they will take care of him. I nodded as my yes, and then when I found the courage to let go I did. I ran to Cedric's body; he was the closest.

"Accio Bella!" I shouted, and Bella came to me, with no ropes on. "Accio cup!" I shouted and I went back to Hogwarts, with Bella and Cedric in hand.

I fell on the floor, feeling two limp bodies beneath me. I heard celebrations go off, but then they died down, and there were gasps everywhere and sobs. I heard screams of Bella's and Cedric's names, and then I felt myself being pulled off them.

"No!" I screamed. "I'm not going to leave her!" I told whoever was trying to pull me off of them. "Dumbledore," I lowered my voice. "Professor Dumbledore, he's back, Voldemort's back!" I looked up at Dumbledore, and his eyes were furious.

"Get Harry out of here," Dumbledore told the closest teacher, Carlisle I soon realised it was.

Carlisle picked me up, and I took one last look at Bella.

_I love you, Isabella Marie Swan_, I thought to her.

After a few seconds, I felt Carlisles strong, cold hands replaced by another, whose hands were dirty and warm.

**Unknown POV**

I took a seep breath in as I looked around the beautiful landscape. There were many flowers, all of different colours, and different shades of those colours. There were tulips, sunflowers, daisies, hibiscus, and many others that I could not name. The grass was a wonderful green, and the blue sky was peeping out over the edges of the hedge that surrounded me in this maze. I looked down upon myself, and noticed that I was wearing a sky blue sundress, and blue thongs. My brown hair was in a bun, little strands falling down here and there. My skin was cold to touch, almost like the Cullen's.

If this was death, I suddenly didn't mind it as much.

"Isabella?" Someone asked me, peeping out from behind a hedge. "Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, I guess so," I replied, looking her thoroughly over.

She had auburn hair down to the middle of her back, looking rather untidy, and yet neat in a way. Her eyes were a brilliant green like emeralds when they shine in the sun. They searched me as I searched her. Her figure was tall and skinny. She was truly beautiful, her smile one to die for.

"Hello, I am Lily Potter," she introduced herself. "And this is my husband, James Potter," she introduced the man that was now at her side, his arm wrapped around her waist. I cocked my head, not needing to see or hear any more to see that they are truly in love. "You may not know anything, am I right?"

"Yes, I have no clue as to who I am, or what I have done to die," I told her truthfully.

"Isabella, I shall show you," Lily whispered and touched her hand to my cheek. I suddenly got many images shown in my head.

I was little, and I got my note from Hogwarts to say that I had been accepted.

I was in a hall, and the hat above me shouted out Gryffindor.

I met three people, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I found out that the Cullen's were vampires.

I was talking to a snake, and it talked back.

I was talking to a man named Sirius, and finding out many things that I assumed were important.

The Cullen's left me.

I was kissing Harry at a ball.

I was talking with my friends in the common room.

I had Edward lips upon mine, and Harry telling me that he never wanted to see me again.

I was in a graveyard, telling Harry to run.

There were these and many more images that floated in my mind. There were many sad occurrences, and then many matched with a happy occurrence.

"I see that you like our boy, Harry," James said, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, I remember everything. Thank you for showing me, Lily. That was fantastic, too bad I will never be able to see anyone again, never have the chance to apologise to Harry," I sighed, and felt tears fall down my cheek. They were warm, and then they pooled up at the edge of my face.

"Don't say that sweet," Lily said, wiping the tears from my face with her thumb, "it isn't your time to be here. You have to go back to Hogwarts, make amends with your friends, live a full life, a one with happiness."

I sighed in grateful relief.

**Harry's POV**

It was three weeks since Bella died, and no one is the same. Alice mopes around, and she isn't her usual bubbly self. Even Rose is sad, she and Alice never pick up a book, they never talk about any muggle designer's. Jasper just sits, too helpless to do anything, just feeling the emotions of anyone lately makes him depressed, as well as I. Emmett isn't full of life anymore, he just sits along with Jasper, doing nothing except for homework and an odd detention here or there for back chatting teachers. Hermione and Ginny just sit and do homework, but nothing else. They hardly eat anymore. Ron just sits. He doesn't even bother with homework, and he usually gets a detention for that too. Edward is the only one that does anything, and his brothers and sisters have basically disowned him. They never talk to him, they don't even acknowledge his presence. When he talks, they tell him to shut up. The vampire's eyes were pitch black, as they hadn't hunted in the full three weeks, but I did to keep my eyes gold.

We found out that Moody wasn't actually Moody, but it was Barty Crouch Jnr. in disguise. That ticked Dumbledore off, and now he hardly ever gives a speech whenever we have feasts. Thinking of that, hardly anyone talked at all at any meal that we had, they just ate and then left in silence.

That brings me to Bella's funeral, which was later on that morning. It was going to be held out in the grounds, and combined with Cedric's. They had picked out a white marble casket for Bella, and then a black-grey colour for Cedric.

I walked into the common room in my black dress robes, and saw everyone else in black. The girls were wearing dresses, and the guys in dress robes. It looked so depressing walking out to see everyone. The common room had been quiet over the last three weeks, no one bothering to use the energy. We only talked if we had to.

"Guys, I think it is time to go," I whispered without emotion, my tone a dull monotone. They all nodded their heads and we all walked out of the common room and to the grounds.

**Bella's POV**

I walked around the corner of the maze and saw someone that I knew to be dead, but did not wish it upon him at all. I saw it in the recount of my life that Lily had given me.

"Cedric?" I asked uncertainly, and when he nodded I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I missed the warmth of human skin, and everyone here had ice cold skin, much like a vampire.

"Bella, haven't changed much, but you do let your emotion out more," he laughed huskily, and I smiled into his shirt. He was wearing a white button up shirt and some khaki pants, and some thongs to match. I tussled his messy hair, and hugged him again. He was the big brother I never had when we were alive.

"Is this heaven?" I asked him.

"No, just a place where people stay until God has made up his mind." **(A/N: I am just making this up!)**

"But then, why are Harry's parents still here? They died thirteen years ago," I asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe they help people here, maybe that is why they are here," he thought. "I don't know."

"I've got to go," I told him. "I'll miss you."

He sighed. "I'll miss you too."

I gripped him tight, sighed, let go, and then walked off to go back to the place that I was afraid of. Home.

**Alice's POV**

I dry sobbed as I listened to what Dumbledore said, "They were both very fierce, fierce friends to everyone. They did what was right in their dying moments, both dieing by the hands of Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew. They had tortured Isabella until she could no longer handle it, and then Pettigrew killed Cedric in vain."

I dry sobbed harder now, knowing that I could have seen it, but I didn't. I looked to where Harry's face was like a stone, not portraying any emotion. Ginny and Hermione were in tears, and their eyes were red and sore. Ron was standing there stone faced like Harry. I felt sorry for the both of them. I looked at Jasper, and he looked in pain from feeling everyone's emotions. Emmett was sad, and Rose was dry sobbing too. Edward was standing there, smirking like a drunken fool. I wanted so bad to wipe that smirk off of his face, but I couldn't. Not in the middle of a funeral.

Then there were Bella's parents, Renee and Charlie Swan **(A/N: They didn't get a divorce)**. They were in tears, Renee's eyes were red, and Charlie had a comforting arm around her shoulders. Charlie looked very emotional, but was trying not to cry. I sighed as I thought about how much Voldemort had destroyed the life of many people at Hogwarts, and we would never get Bella or Cedric back.

It was depressing, so sad. The red flowers that lined the casket were beautiful. I was pulled out of my reverie when Harry walked up to give his speech.

"She was an amazing friend, she would do anything for us. She did what was right by everyone, and she wasn't selfish, but she was the opposite. She was very selfless. She would help anyone in their time of need, and she would protect anyone, even if it meant that she would get hurt herself. She was smart, brilliant and just purely amazing," Harry sighed. "Thank you."

He walked down the aisle and back to his seat next to me.

**Bella's POV**

I looked to where the gathering was, grateful that my leg was no longer broken, and my ribs were fixed. I had some running to do. I had to run about a hundred meters before I could reach my friends and family. I mentally sighed as I saw them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Alice and Rose. The humans were in tears, and I could hear the vampires dry sobbing. I felt like crying too. How ironic? At my own funeral!

SHIT! There shouldn't be a funeral! I am still alive, aren't I? Yes, I died, but I am back again! So, trying to break the news to everyone without going _What the fuck?_ So, I commented on it.

"What kind of really sick joke is this?" I said, leaning on a pole. I heard gasps and whispers, many broke into a whole new round of sobs, many screamed, and then I saw thirteen figures standing in front of me. There was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alice, Emmett, Jazz, Rose, Renee and Charlie, Esme and Carlisle, along with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"You do realise that you are gate crashing a funeral?" Harry asked with venom lacing his words.

"Who the hell are you?" Alice said as they all raised their wands.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, duh," I said sarcastically like it was extremely obvious, which in fact, it was. I looked exactly like her, because I was her. Retards!

"No! Bella is dead, I saw her die. This is her funeral," Harry told me, his wand slowly getting closer to my chest.

"If you don't get your wand away from me then it will be your funeral!" I snarled. I don't know why I was acting like this! "Go and check the casket, it will be empty."

But then, suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my neck, like it had been lit on fire. I was on the ground in a split second, everyone crowding around me while a few checked the coffin for my body.

"It's not in there!" I heard Ron shout. Stupid frigging captain obvious!

"Duh! I am right here!" I yelled as loud as I could, but with the stinging sensation in my neck, I couldn't yell it loud enough.

"Bella! Your eyes!" I heard Rose gasp, and she nudged Alice, and her eyes went wide.

"Shit, Bella! Your eyes are gold!" Alice exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth. "She's a frigging vampire!"

I then passed out, my world going blank once again.

"Vampires can't faint!" I heard Emmett exclaim.

"Well, maybe she isn't a full vampire, Emmett," Carlisle's voice rung with reasoning.

"Or maybe, she is a full vampire, just has human traits!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone went quite for a second. "She has ten talents, and she is a full vampire. One of those talents is that she has human emotions, as in she will faint, she will cry, she will get fatigued although not as quick as a human, and she can get hurt, but only if she gets stabbed or a gunshot to the chest or something bad, and she won't die, but she doesn't need air or anything. Her other talents are; she can read minds, see the future, shape shift, change her and other's appearances at will, implant thoughts or memories into other people's minds, talk to people in her thoughts, she is a shield, make people see things that aren't there, and she can move things without even touching them or using magic!"

SHIT! That is a frigging bucket load of frigging talents! Wait, I am vampire?

"But how did she become a vampire?" Rose asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know." Carlisle mused over some ideas in his thoughts, but I couldn't be bothered to listen to them.

_We know have Bella and Harry as part of the clan! Yay! I just saw it in one of my visions, Bella. Just so you know,_ Alice thought.

_Wait, Alice, why is Harry a vampire? _I asked in my thoughts.

_Oh, that is so cool! Anyway, when he came back, he was on the brink of death, so we had to change him! His talents are that he can judge a relationship of two people whenever they are near, and he can feel the emotions of others and change them just like Jasper! And he is a shield! _ She giggled in her thoughts.

_Thanks, Alice, but I have the vision thing, is it just like when I was human?_

_No, it is much more real. You cam see everything, but it is like you are a ghost. You can scream as much as you want, but they don't hear you,_ she sighed.

_Thanks again. Does everyone believe that it is truly me?_

_Yeah, we convinced them. Hey, look, it is Harry!_

At Alice's thoughts my eyes flew open to where Harry stood, his topaz eyes glowing like gems.

"Harry?" I whispered, knowing he could hear. Everyone else turned to look too.

"Bella!" Harry was at my side in a second, pulling me into his warm embrace, and I hugged him fiercely back.

"I'm back!" I sighed. As I looked around to my family and friends, and seeing Renee's and Charlie's glad faces brought a smile upon my face.

**YAY! Bella is alive again! I wasn't sure about turning her into a vampire, but then I decided yes, otherwise how would you explain that her ribs are no longer broken, and she can run fine on a broken leg and sprained ankle? How did she turn into a vampire? I have no clue whatsoever! But…oh well, I will make something up later. I don't know why I made Bella have so many talents, I thought that it would be fun. By the way, there is a twist in the story coming! I think anyway…**

**Has anyone seen the new HP and the Deathly Hallows trailer? It is frigging awesome! This movie has to be the best! I can't wait until it comes out in cinemas! **

**More recommendations!**

_**A Different Life**_** by **_**Valentina Lopez**_** is a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover, and it is so awesome! YOU need to read it if you love EdwardxBella! **

_**Isabella LaStrange the dark lords' daughter **_**by**_** felicia2235 **_**has some disturbing bits, but it is funny, I couldn't stop laughing when I read it with my friends! HP and Twilight crossover too.**

_**Finding love in the strangest places **_**by **_**SatinSilk Butterfly **_**it so cool! I love it, and I am so addicted to it! A must read! HP and Twilight crossover!**

_**Can I live without you? **_**by**_** jaymeecullen **_**is really cool, if you like a romancy crossover of twilight and HP.**

**Anyways, that is it for now,**

**Hope you stay well!**

**Review!  
Stephie Malfoy-Cullen**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: the most fitting song for this chapter is The Only Exception by Paramore.**

12. Going Back

_Recap:_

_Bella's body suddenly went limp. "Bella! You will pay!" Harry screamed, raising his wand at Voldemort._

…

"_Stop it! Why don't you just kill me? Hurry up and kill me!" Harry yelled at Voldemort._

"_My pleasure," he hissed._

_Voldemort performed the Avada Kerdavera curse at the exact same time that Harry performed Expelliarmus._

…

I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, _Harry thought to her dead body._

…

"_You do realise that you are gate crashing a funeral?" Harry asked with venom lacing his words. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Alice said as they all raised their wands. _

"_I'm Isabella Marie Swan, duh," Bella said sarcastically like it was extremely obvious, which in fact, it was. She looked exactly like her, because she was Bella._

…

"_Bella! Your eyes!" Rose gasped, and she nudged Alice, and her eyes went wide. _

"_Shit, Bella! Your eyes are gold!" Alice exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth. "She's a frigging vampire!"_

…

We know have Bella and Harry as part of the clan! Yay! I just saw it in one of my visions, Bella. Just so you know, _Alice thought._

Wait, Alice, why is Harry a vampire?_ Bella asked in her thoughts._

…

"_Harry?" Bella whispered, knowing he could hear. Everyone else turned to look too._

"_Bella!" Harry was at her side in a second, pulling her into his warm embrace, and she hugged him fiercely back._

"_I'm back!" Bella sighed as she looked around to her family and friends, seeing Renee's and Charlie's glad faces brought a smile upon her face. _

**(A/N: Pretty shit recap, I know! The … are symbols of time passed in the recap.)**

**Bella's POV**

I jumped up from the bed, knowing that I didn't need rest, but I was still a little giddy. "So…How did I become a vamp?"

"That is what we don't know…" Carlisle mused, his thoughts reflecting what he said. The others shook their heads.

_Why didn't I see this?_ Alice was thinking.

_Her emotions are not completely surprised, I bet that she was listening before_, came Jazz's thoughts.

_HEY BELLA! CAN YOU READ MY MIND?_ Emmett screamed in his thoughts.

_Hey! What's up, Em?_ I laughed right back at him, and his face was dumbfounded at how I could reply to him.

_How could Edward do that to her ages ago? She might not forgive us at all,_ Esme thought sadly.

_Esme, of course I forgive you. Why wouldn't I? It was Edward's foolish choices that made him do what he did_, I told Esme with a smile, and she smiled happily.

"What are we going to do now?" I sighed, looking around.

**(A/N: Now, I know that it doesn't happen like this, but all three of the triwizard tests are going to be before the Christmas break, not spread out over the year. Just stick with me please!)**

"Well, it is spring break, and you are welcome to come with us," Esme chimed happily.

"That would be lovely, Esme, and you do live in Forks, don't you?" I asked them and they nodded. "Where are you staying, Harry?"

He thought for a second, and then answered. "If I am welcome, may I stay with you? I don't know if I will be able to hold myself back if I am surrounded by Ron's family, and I don't want to hurt them," he said as he smiled grimly.

"Of course!" Esme almost jumped with joy. "You are welcome to join our clan, if you would like. We could be your family."

"That would be much appreciated," Harry said as he smiled happily.

"Bella, you are welcome to join too!" Esme laughed.

_Thanks, Esme_, I told her in my thoughts and she smiled in joy.

_I have a new son and daughter!_ She exclaimed in her thoughts.

I smiled. I had a new family, but I would still have Charlie and Renee. Wait…

"Why are my eyes gold?" I asked them, my eyes sweeping over them, judging their reactions. "I mean, newborn vampire eyes are red, not gold, am I right?"

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, Bella, but we are not sure as to the answer of that question. In reality, I think that because you didn't have much blood left in you when you died, it must be because of that. But you wouldn't think that a person would have animal blood in their system, would you? Unless they were fed that, but that is highly doubted."

I listened to Carlisle's reason, and it sounded very good, except for that I never had any animal blood in me, unless I didn't remember it. I sighed.

"When are we leaving?" I asked them.

"Oh, tomorrow, Bella," Alice replied, a gigantic smile on her face. "Wait until we go shopping!" She spun around in a circle, and I laughed.

"Yes, but Bella, you will have to change your appearance," Renee told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the people in Forks think that you are dead. They think that you died in a car accident when you were visiting a friend out here, sorry, Bells," Charlie told me.

So I changed my brown hair to black with blue highlights, and a little longer, and put in a side fringe. I left my eyes gold. I made myself a tiny bit taller, but I was still shorter than Harry but most probably an inch. I looked into a mirror that was in the hospital wing, and I no longer looked like plain old Bella Swan.

"Yes, and you will have to change your name, but keep the first name," Alice chimed in. "Oh! It will be Isabella Renesmee Cullen! Renesmee as it will be a mix between Renee and Esme! Cullen because that is our last name! Harry's appearance will also need to be changed, just in case anyone recognises him."

So I changed his hair to a blond like Jasper's, and then made him taller again. I made him more bulky, and then left his eyes gold once again. I sighed and then frowned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You don't look the same," I whined as I leaned into him and he laughed.

"And Harry's name will be Harry Izzy Hale! And Bella's new nickname will be Izzy, and that led to Harry's middle name being Izzy!" Alice laughed.

_Sorry, Bella, but I just had to tell you my vision_, Alice was laughing even in her thoughts.

_Thanks. My new name is awesome!_ I giggled.

"_Edward!" Bella screamed at him. "You can't run away from a fight! Where are you going?"_

_He growled in anger. "To acknowledge someone of something," he snarled and then ran off. How dare he snarl at me in the future!_

"_You are the world's biggest asshole, you know that right?" I screamed right back at him, then pulled down the nearest tree. Edward and I were in a forest fighting? Why?_

I scolded myself. Why do I let myself get caught up in visions?

"What's wrong, Bella?" Harry asked, his face confused, probably feeling my emotions, and I felt a sudden rush of calmness overflow.

"Thanks, Harry. I just got a vision, of Edward leaving, but we were in a forest back in Forks. Anyway, we have a train to catch, am I right?" I laughed. "I got to go and pack my stuff for tomorrow! Be back soon."

"We will meet you in the great hall!" Rose and Alice laughed together.

I pulled Harry along by the arm, and then I felt so happy that Harry couldn't help but ask why. "Why are you so happy? Back when you were having a vision, you were so scared. Why the sudden change in emotion?"

"I don't know! I have a new family, and I get them for eternity!" I jumped and was surprised at how far off the ground that I got, and Harry chuckled. "And I get you!" I remembered what happened before I died. "That is, if you forgive me. I truly didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" I told him, but my words were cut off by his lips on mine, and I kissed him back. Kissing was so much different in this life, it was amazing! No more boundaries, it was just perfect.

I sighed as he pulled back. "You and I have trunks to pack, remember?" He chuckled slightly and then he was pulling me.

We ran up stairs at full speed vampiric speed, and when we stopped it was only because a teacher came past, or Ms Norris, Filches cat walked by. Everyone stared at us, probably thinking that they were mad. Last they heard was that we had broken up. I laughed at that thought, and then plunged into everyone's minds.

_What the hell? I thought that they broke up!_

_Yay! They are back together!_

_They broke up ages ago, didn't they? Because Swan kissed Cullen, and Potter got pissed. But they look different! Hey…_

I stopped then, getting the main gist of it.

_Harry,_ I communicated to him._ You know that everyone still thinks that this is weird because last they heard we had broken up._

_Well, then, I guess that we just have to break the happy new to them soon, eh? _He thought back. Hang on, I thought that he was a shield?

_I thought that you were a shield? How can I read your thoughts?_

_Maybe it is because we are both shields, and it cancels each other out? _He thought, and it was a very good answer.

_GOOD idea! _I laughed. _Time to change our appearance back._

I changed our appearance back to the normal Bella Swan and the awesome Harry Potter. We ran right into the common room, and everyone stared. I rolled my eyes, kissed Harry on the cheek, then ran up the stairs into the common room and met Hermione and Ginny arguing about me. I leant against the post next to the door, and waited a while.

"She is back, 'Mione!" Ginny told her in frustration. "We both saw her with our own eyes!"

"Yes," Hermione said back, "but what if it was an illusion?"

"Hello?" I said sarcastically. "I don't think that I am an illusion!"

"Bella!" They both yelled at the same time, and then ran up and hugged me. "Yes, I am back!" I smiled.

"We thought that you were dead!" Hermione laughed.

"No, 'Mione, that was only you," Ginny said sardonically and then laughed with Hermione. "But, Bella, why is your skin so cold? It is kind of like the Cullen's, and your eyes, and…Bella, are you a vamp?"

"Yeah, but I dunno how I changed. I mean, one minute I am dead, and then the next I am looking at my own funeral, and I am a freaking vamp!" That was the half truth. I will tell Dumbledore what happened, just not anyone else, as they might put me into a psycho hospital or something, and that was a place that I really didn't want to go.

"What are your talents?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I have ten," I said and the gawked. I rolled my eyes jokingly, and then continued. "I have human traits, I am a shield, I can read minds, see the future, shape shift, metamorphagus, implant thoughts or memories into other people's minds, talk to people in their thoughts by mine, make people see things that aren't there, and I can move things without touching them!"

"Wow," Hermione gasped. "Wait, can you read my mind at this moment?"

"Yeah, but I don't like to, as it invades other's privacy," I told them. I sighed at the thought of Edward, and how he just picked out memories from other's minds without even a thought to their privacy. Ugh. "And I got to pack, we are going to Forks for the Christmas holidays."

So I packed all my stuff, which didn't actually take that long, so I checked the time. It was six thirty, too early to go to dinner. Carlisle had thought that I was in the hospital for five days. That just means more and more stares. Joy! *Sarcastic* I then sat on my bed for a while, just thinking.

How did I get turned into a vampire?

Maybe it was during the journey to the other side, where I met Harry's parents. Where I saw Cedric for the last time, ever. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I stopped them from overflowing. I must have gotten turned when I went to the other side, as it was the only way. Which meant that I was like Jazz and Alice, not related by venom to the Cullen's. A wonderer, not tied to them at all. But I would stay with Harry, until he wished me away. Which I hoped, selfishly, would be never.

Second, how do I restrain myself from killing the humans around here?

I guess that it was because of the shield or something. It could block the human scent away, keep the monster inside of me. Hopefully. Or maybe it was because the people here are supposedly mythical to muggles, and most vampires were muggles when they changed. Maybe it was because of that, that we were both mythical creatures. Although, I was the only creature of the night.

At least I was a, what would you call it? Underage vampire? Anyway, so I could age, I could go out in the sunlight, and I don't have to hunt as often, which was good. It meant that I could act like everyone else here, but not sleep, eat or use the bathroom. I would miss sleeping and eating, but that was okay if I could spend the entire of eternity with the Cullen's – minus Edward – and Harry.

I checked the time again, and it was five to seven, and I jumped up not expecting that time. I ran down to the common room, and into someone, which was surprising, considering that I was supposed to be able to see everything. I looked up and into someone's golden eyes, and my lips connected to his.

"Harry," I sighed, and rested my head on his chest.

"Bella, it is time to go to dinner, not that we have to eat anything," he chuckled at his own joke, and I smiled and shook my head.

"C'mon, I'll race you!" I yelled and ran for it out of the common room and down to the great hall. I felt Harry behind me, laughing his head off. We stopped just in front of the great hall. "Beat cha!" I laughed, "and I am the one with the human traits!" I joked.

"Ha ha, Bella," he sighed as he shook his head. "Let's go in."

We walked in and were greeted by stares and whispers. I rolled my eyes and continued down to the Gryffindor table with my hand in Harry's. It wasn't like we were late or anything, there was still people coming in. I looked up to the podium where Dumbledore was taking his place behind his owl mantelpiece, and stayed there for a while, waiting for the students to shut up. I made most of my talent at this point.

_SHUT UP EVERYONE AND LISTEN TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!_ I shouted in the student's minds, and then they looked up at Dumbledore, dumbfounded.

"Thank you, Isabella, that was much appreciated," Dumbledore said, and if I was human, I probably would have blushed. "Now, I have an announcement. Welcome back, Isabella Swan, and Harry Potter from being in the hospital wing for an amazing amount of time. Now, I am sure that you would like to find out why Isabella is back from the dead, but please do not harass her, please do not crowd her, as she is still recovering."

_No I am not, Professor, and besides, I would much rather you tell them than I!_ I told him in my thoughts.

_Of course, Isabella, _he thought back.

"Now, Isabella was dead, and I am positive that it was her, and that this is her. She came back from the dead at her funeral as a vampire, although we are not quite sure how. Please do not harass her still, she is still recovering," Dumbledore told them through their whispers. "Now, to those of you that can, enjoy our wonderful feast!"

Everyone ate and ate like they haven't eaten for days, and I sat with my head on Harry's shoulder, humming some obscure tune that I didn't even know was. Then I remembered something.

_Professor Dumbledore, could I please speak to you in my office tonight? It is important._

_Yes, of course, meet me there at eight thirty. By the way, I love lemon drops. Don't you?_ He told me, with the password at the end. _By the way, enjoy your break with the Cullen's and Harry, just don't get yourself into any trouble please! I do want to see you here after the break, all in one piece. Although, now that you are a vampire, maybe you will come back all in one piece, and not have anything broken this time!_

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Every time I came to Hogwarts, I had always broken something or gotten into trouble. This year I had come with a broken left arm, something that was cured instantly by Madame Pomfrey. I don't know why it always happened to me, but it did.

Dinner finished, and I told Harry that I had to see Dumbledore.

"Harry, just so you know, I have to see Dumbledore about…something," I said. "I will see you soon, I will make sure of it."

He smiled as I kissed him, and I sighed as I had to go. I ran to Dumbledore's office, enjoying the speed. I passed many student, their mouths fell down as I passed them. I just slowed down a tad and smiled, leaving them more dumbstruck than before. I laughed at many of the faces. I walked past Draco, his face was almost in the same expression, except his wasn't in awe. It was in hatred. I just rolled my eyes and left him there, Parkinson flirting with him as usual.

"Lemon drops," I said as I got to the eagle outside of Dumbledore's office, and when the eagle moved I walked up the stairs to knock on his office door.

"Come in, Isabella," I heard Dumbledore call, so I walked in, not expecting what I saw.

**God, this chapter really sucks major ass. I don't know why, but when I read it, it sounds like shit! But, I can't be bothered to write another version of it. The recap was the worst. Anyway, tell me what you think of it! It is what you think of it, not me…**

**A major thanks to you guys that have reviewed! You guys are awesome, you are the ones that keep me writing. **

**I really don't know what Bella sees… she might see something disgusting, or something real bad, something that she didn't want to see. I don't know!**

**I am so tired *yawn!* it is two in the morning, and I am supposed to be asleep, but I really wanted to finish this! **

**The twist…I really haven't worked out how I am going to put it in. Though, I am not going to tell you! Ha! **

**That was really short compared to my last few A/N's, but long compared to my first ones. Sorry for any mistakes in the story, but I am really tired!**

**Bye for now,**

**Thank you all so much for following this story,**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**


	13. Chapter 13

13. Deathly Visions

**Bella's POV**

"Come in, Isabella," I heard Dumbledore call, so I walked in, not expecting what I saw.

There was McGonagall and Snape, their faces red with fury, obviously in the middle of an argument. I wanted to know what it was about, so I plunged into their minds.

_Snape, you bastard! You think that you know what is happening with Voldemort? _McGonagall was totally pissed, I didn't even know that she used those words!

I had heard enough from McGonagall's thoughts, and I really didn't want to know what Snape was thinking, so I said something to break the awkward silence. "Was I interrupting something, professor?"

"No, Miss Swan, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were just leaving," Dumbledore answered, dismissing them. They walked out of the room scowling at each other, McGonagall's face still alight with anger. I sighed and shook my head. I heard the door close – more like slam – behind me, so I walked up to Dumbledore's desk. "What is it that you had to tell me, Isabella?" he asked, his wise old eyes looking at me from above his half moon glasses.

I told him about before the graveyard, then during it too. I was in tears when I spoke of Harry and Cedric, and then how I died. I then told him about meeting Harry's parents in the after world, and then how they told me that I was too young to die, that I had to fulfil a purpose here on Earth, and then how I saw Cedric. I had a smile on my face at that time, recalling how happy I was, but also, how sad I felt. I then told Dumbledore about how I came back to Earth, and then how I ran to the funeral, my leg unbroken, same with my ribs. How I felt happy, if I must say happy, when I awoke in the hospital wing, surrounded by my family and friends, and then how I found out that I was a vampire, and then going to Forks with my new family for Christmas break.

"I see, Isabella, you must be a very happy person. But, you do realise, that Voldemort will be looking for you to kill, along with Mr Potter? He must be very forlorn about not being able to kill Harry, but then, to kill you and come back from the dead? He must have to be forlorn," he mused. "Very well, thankyou, Isabella. You may go."

I nodded my head. "Good night, Professor."

I walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. I couldn't be bothered to run to the common room, so I just walked at a normal human pace. It was nine o'clock, and curfew wasn't until ten, so I just strolled. I looked around. Hogwarts was truly amazing, it was beautiful. You could just feel the magic floating around you. I saw students laughing and having fun, I saw couples in passionate embraces, even snogging, I saw some arguing, I saw some walking and talking, some running, some tripping. This was how it was supposed to be. Normal magical teenagers doing normal things around Hogwarts. Not worrying about their death, or their friends, or their boyfriends, they weren't even worrying about Voldemort and when he would come back to kill them.

Jeez, I wished at that moment that I was normal.

No, wait, I don't. Why would I say that? If I wasn't normal, I would have never have met the Cullen's, never have met Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, or any of the Weasely's, I would never had known that I was a witch, I would never have done anything. Never would have became a vampire, never would be able to spend the rest of eternity with Harry, who, I knew, wasn't just some silly crush or anything, but the real deal. Way more real than Edward, who was just a git in disguise of a gentleman, who breaks young girls' hearts, and then turns on his own family. Speaking of that, I didn't even know why he turned against his family.

I noticed that I was at the common room door, and that I needed to say the password.

"Miracles," I sighed, and the picture of the fat lady swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. There were students hurrying to finish packing to go home tomorrow for Christmas, there were students talking and laughing, lying around just chatting. I put on a happy face as I walked through the mass of people that had suddenly gone quiet and looked at me.

"Hey Bella," George started.

"Last we heard," Fred continued.

"You were dead," George finished.

"Why are you alive again?" They asked together, and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you not listen to Dumbledore?" I pushed past them, looking for Harry, keeping my happy/brave face on. I spotted him with Hermione and Ron, arguing as usual. "What happened this time?"

"Harry isn't coming for Christmas!" Ron almost yelled, and I rolled my eyes.

_What, Ronald? Don't I get a hi, or how are you? And Harry is a vampire, so if you want your family dead or harmed, then continue to argue,_ I told him in his thoughts. I rolled my eyes at him.

_What the bloody hell, Bella? How do you do that? _He answered, and hat left me laughing. I wrapped my arms around Harry in a hug.

_I really am sorry for what happened, I do hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me,_ I told him in my thoughts.

_Don't you know? I have never forgiven you, and will never, as it was not your fault. I will never forgive myself though, for thinking that you had reacted to Edward's kiss. _I rolled my eyes at what he said, and then my lips met his.

_Well, you should forgive yourself. _

_Well, _you_ should forgive _yourself_._

_Good point._

I laughed when we broke apart. Kissing and communicating in thought isn't easy, I'll tell you that. It wasn't that I couldn't double task, just the fact that thinking whilst kissing Harry wasn't _oh so too easy_.

It was about eleven o'clock before everyone had left the common room, just leaving Harry, the Cullen's and I. I was lying with my head on Harry's lap, him stoking my hair. It felt nice to have someone that cared for you. Rose was sitting with Emmett, talking and making out, which was really disgusting. Alice was looking though a book, her head in Jazz's lap. I looked around for Edward, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey, do you guys know where Ass-ward is?" I asked them, making them crack up laughing at my use of his new nickname.

"Yeah, he is out hunting. Dunno why, his eyes were bloody gold the last time I saw him. I reckon he uses hunting as an excuse to take his anger out on something other than a person or his pillow," Emmett answered, Jazz, Harry and he chuckling. We girls just stared at him with expressions that said what the hell. Then I remembered, _oh, I can read minds! _

_That pillow is still in shreds, all over his bed. Ha ha Ass-Ward! _"Seriously, you should see the pillow that was on his designated bed. The guys had to keep their pillows hidden well away from him."

We all started to laugh at that, thinking of Edward taking his anger out on a pillow. God that would have been hilarious to see. We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing, reminiscing everyone's memories and funny times. It was seven thirty when everyone woke up. Breakfast wasn't until nine, and then the train left at twelve. We watched as every scurried around, looking for their things that they had left out the night before. We laughed at many, finding things on high places, and having to ask one of us to get them down. I used my talent plenty by annoying Ass-Ward. I moved his suitcase over to our dorm, then over just in front of the common room door, and then right in front of me.

"Looking for this, Edward?" I said in a perfectly innocent tone.

"Bitch," he mumbled under his breath, not realising that I could hear him.

_Hey! Eddie boy, don't call me a bitch, it is really offensive! _I yelled at him in my thoughts.

_What the fucking hell, bitch?_ He mumbled.

_Well, Eddie, your family here tells me that Harry and I are the most powerful – talent wise – vampires on Earth! _I told him while shaking my head. _I have ten talents. I have human emotions, shield, change mine and others appearances at will, read minds, implant thoughts or memories into another's mind, shape shift, talk to people in their thoughts, make people see things that aren't there, and I can move objects wherever without touching them or using magic! Ha! Harry's talents are that he is a shield, he can judge the relationship of two people, and he can feel and change emotions like Jazz._

I threw his suitcase at him, and he caught it of course, and then I turned toward everyone else. They were talking about the Volturi; vampire royalty.

"So, what exactly aren't we allowed to do?" I asked them.

"You aren't allowed to tell a human your secret, hunt in front of a human, create a newborn army, create children of the moon, or reveal yourself to a human," Jazz answered.

"I'm going to go and get changed, I'll meet you guys back down here in a minute, and then we will go to breakfast," I told them, and then walked up to my dorm. Hermione was already packed and down with everyone else.

I sauntered over to my suitcase and took out my favourite pair of jeans, along with my favourite light blue blouse. I put on my favourite pair of black Chucks, and then brushed through my hair, leaving it out, remembering that I had to change my appearance soon.

"_Tell him that you hate him, and never want to see him again," a man with black, shoulder length hair told me fiercely._

"_But I don't hate him!" I screamed back._

"_Well, then, tell him that you had a vision of him kissing another girl, and that you cannot be with a man that betrays your affection," he hissed back. "If you do not complete this task, you shall die painfully and slowly. So go!"_

_I got yanked up by the guards, and I growled at them. They untied my ropes. _

"_We will be watching you, Isabella," a man with blond shoulder length hair told me, and the he collapsed in his chair._

_I hissed at him too, and shook my head._

"_I hate you all for making me do this!" I screamed at them just before I ran out of the room._

_I didn't know where I was going, but I followed myself to wherever it was. I was running for a while, but then time sped up and we were in the forest out side of a house. It was Forks, I remember getting lost in this forest as a child, and Charlie and Renee had to find me. I wondered why I had to go to Forks. I looked around, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. There was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jazz, and Harry leading the pack._

"_Bella! Where have you been? We have searched every where for you!" Harry told me with a sigh of relief._

_I saw the tears form in my eyes as the next few words came out of my mouth. "Harry! How dare you betray me! I had a vision of you kissing another, that wasn't me! I am sorry, but I cannot be with a man that will betray me. I can't do that, Harry. If you don't think that I am good enough for you, then so be it. I don't care; I just hope that you are happy. You got what you wanted; me away. I just don't know why you didn't tell me, you had to go behind my back. I am sorry, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jazz, but I have to go. I can't stay here."_

_At that I ran off, and I looked at Harry. His face was so shocked, so were all the Cullen's and Hale's. I didn't know what had brought me to do this, but it was something bad apparently._

_Then I was pulled out of the forest into another place. I was back in the place that I had started in._

"_Good girl, now that boy has nothing left, except for the Cullen's, but we will take care of that. The Dark Lord will be very happy with this. It will make killing that boy and you a lot easier," the man with shoulder length dark hair told me with a smirk on my face. _

Potter is such a fool, how could he believe that she hated him? Oh, well, he is now a hell of a lot more gullible. Edward, a vampire, as a death eater? Ingenious on my part. _The man thought, and I growled._

_Wait, when was Edward a death eater? And since when was Harry gullible?_

_At that point I was pulled out of the vision._

I felt the tears pool up in my eyes, but I wiped them away quickly. I didn't want the others to see them and them to ask what happened. But, seriously, when did Edward become a vampire? Oh, well, I had been up here for way more than a minute, so I walked downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked, because as soon as I was down the stairs he was at my side.

"I couldn't find my Chucks!" I exclaimed jokingly, and they all laughed. "C'mon, let's go down to breakfast."

We walked out of the common room, and got many stares, mainly by first and second years.

_What?_ I asked them in their minds, and they were even more shocked. Oh, well, serves them right. Stupid first years looking at us. We walked down to breakfast, even though we didn't need it. We just like talking to people, trying to be normal, when, in fact, we weren't. We were far from normality as possible.

We sat down and talked about the holidays. Ron was going to Romania to see his brother, Charlie, to see dragons and such. I thought that he was so lucky; the only time that I saw a dragon was when Harry had to fight it for the first Tri-Wizard tournament. Hermione was going to France, Italy, Australia and Rome. She was so lucky; I always wanted to go to Paris, the city of love, the city of lights. I was going back to Forks, which was where I came from. But, then again, I was spending it with Harry and the Cullen's. I was happy about that. And I was spending it as a vampire. But I was spending it without Cedric being alive, though I knew that he was someplace happier.

"Hey, Bella, wait until you hunt. We have to take you to get some Grizzly's, hey, Jazz?" Emmett was saying, but I wasn't paying any attention.

_I was in a room, with stone walls, the floor stone too. The room was abnormally cold; even so I could feel it. There was not a window in the room, except for the hole that was cut in the wall up high. There was a table in the middle, one made of stone and looked expensive. There was a rope tied from a hook in the roof, a hole around the bottom. I didn't want to know what the rope was going to be used for._

_There were two figures entering the room, but I didn't know them. One was a man, and one was a woman. The woman had bronze hair down to her waist, and her eyes were a blue, and she was wearing a flashy blue dress with some heels. The man had short brown hair; balding. His eyes I could not see, but looked like they were black. He was in a suit. These two people were arguing about something._

"_No! I can't let you, Rhiana. I won't let you kill yourself!" The man yelled at Rhiana._

"_I suggest you let my arm go, Mr Diggory. Cedric was my son, and I have nothing without him! Not after you divorced me…" Rhiana told him back. Oh, my! These were Cedric's parents, but…_

"_NO! Rhiana, don't do it. Please, it is not what Cedric would have wanted –" But his screams were cut off when Rhiana petrified him._

"_Sorry, I shall tell Cedric that you love him," she whispered, stroking his hair._

"_Don't do it, Rhiana," I mumbled, my eyes watering. She jumped up onto the table, her hair flowing down her back freely. I saw the tears flow in her eyes, but she hastily wiped them away. She clutched onto the cross that she had wrapped around her wrist, and sighed. "Don't do it!" I screamed, but in the full knowledge that she couldn't hear. She wrapped the rope around her neck, clinging onto the cross, her eyes watering, and yet she still had enough strength to wipe them away._

"_Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, our kingdom come, thou will be done on earth as it is in heaven," she prayed._

"_Please, no, please don't!" I told her, but by this time it was only her heals that were left on the table._

"_Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen," she said the last part, looked around, and then jumped. I felt the scream arise from my throat, but I couldn't let it out. I was too shocked by the scene that I was witnessing. She struggled with the ropes for a while, gasping for air, her legs and arms swigging around like a maniac. I couldn't help; I was scared stiff, tears streaking down my face, fast. Her struggles then stopped instantly, and she was still. I broke down, and just as I felt my knees hit the ground, I was pulled out._

**OMG! That was so sad; I was bawling my eyes out! It wasn't as if she was the main character or anything, it is just that writing about a person hanging themselves isn't that easy, especially when you are over emotional! (On the sad things anyway) I don't know why I put that in there; I must've thought that the story needed something sad, emotional. I think that the most fitting song for the last vision is **_**My Heart Will Go On **_**by **_**Celine Dion**_**. It is a beautiful song, but then again, I cried so hard when I watched Titanic…**

**Yes, I have made Edward a Death Eater. I don't know why he turns against his family though, but I will figure it out later. Edward is big in the Christmas break, and also after that, but I am not giving anything away!**

**I think the most fitting song for this chapter is **_**My Immortal**_** by **_**Evanescence**_**, another beautiful song. I love this song; it is amazing with Amy Lee's voice. **

**Okay, I am over my crying fit. I was reading this story, and I was crying too. It was a Twilight fanfic, and Elizabeth, Edward's mum, hung herself when he was ten. It is called Believe me by KarinaCullen, and it is really awesome! I recommend it to anyone that loves ExB stories. **

**Time to go now, I am going to watch Titanic for the third time. Hopefully I won't cry again!**

**Bye for now my lovely reader,**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**


	14. Chapter 14

14. Christmas

I sighed as I looked out of the window, into the forest of Forks. We had been here for a week, and it felt like home again; although, not as much as Hogwarts. It was the afternoon before Christmas, and Alice, Rose, and Esme were dancing around, singing carols, and decorating _still_. I couldn't be bothered to get up. We hadn't seen Edward since we got off the train in England, and we were so much happier without him. I didn't want to see him, quite frankly. I didn't want anything to do with him. He was a Death Eater now, on the other side to us. We were enemies now. The Cullen's seemed happier without him now, and I was happy. All I wanted was for them to be happy. And a figure running toward the house at vampiric speed broke that happiness. I decided to deal with this, rather than acknowledge the Cullen's about it. They didn't deserve this in their lives, and so I stalked outside, a scowl on my face, glaring at the figure that dare ruin my coven's happiness.

_What the fucking hell do you want, Edward? _I hissed in his thoughts.

_I just came to warn you. Something bad is going to come. Just thought I'd let you prepare for your death, _he growled at me, and I rolled my eyes.

_What the hell do you have to do with my death? Are you going to kill me, you son of a bitch? _I jeered sarcastically. I ran around him and caught his head. _Do you really want to fight me?_

At that we were fighting, throwing punches, kicking. I used my talent so that if anyone was to look at where we were, no one would see us fighting. I was winning after an hour, and I was getting exhausted. Then he just stopped.

"Edward!" I screamed after him as he stalked off further in the forest. "You can't run away from a fight! Where are you going?"

"To acknowledge someone of something," he snarled and then ran off at a fast speed.

"You are the world's biggest asshole, you know that right?" I screamed right back at him, but he ignored me.

I pulled down the nearest tree, and threw it just behind where he was running. I ran my hand through my hair, and sighed. It was a sure fire way to calm myself down, and I really needed to be calmed down.

I walked back into the house, and looked around. No one was looking at the door, their backs were turned. So I ran upstairs, and looked in the mirror of the bathroom of the bedroom that Esme said is mine.

I had twigs and dirt in my hair, my clothes were torn and shabby, and my face was streaked with tears that I had shred in my fight with Edward. My eyes weren't red though; the only proof that I had been crying was the tear streams down my face. I threw my clothes off and jumped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away my anger. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, letting the scent take over me. I didn't think, not about anything. The hot water slowly started to run out, so I got out and dried myself. I put on a deep purple blouse and blue skinny jeans, with black Chucks. I brushed through my now not so tangled hair. I sighed as I checked my reflection. My hair was black with blue streaks, my eyes gold. I was slightly taller, but, even though I changed my appearance, I still looked like plain old boring Isabella Marie Swan, even though my name was now Isabella Renesmee Cullen.

"Izzy!" I heard a voice that I new from miles away call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back down. I checked my reflection one last time before I walked out of the room, and then down the stairs. I looked around the living room, seeing everyone there. Harry, Alice, Jazz, Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle. I sighed with a smile on my face, and sat down next to Harry on a white leather sofa.

"We have guests coming, so we are going to prepare some food. Harry, Izzy, do you mind helping us in the kitchen? We haven't cooked human food for a long time," Esme laughed.

"Yes, of course Esme. We would love to help," I told her with a smile, and pulled Harry up from the couch. I tried to read Esme's mind; I was curious as to whom the visitors were, but she was translating a Jikoshourkai **(A/N: A Jikoshourkai is a Japanese introduction. At least, I think that is how you spell it…) **into English. I sighed in frustration. Everyone else seemed to have no idea about who these visitors were, except for Carlisle, who was running through the Japanese alphabet.

_A, i, u, e, o, ka, ki, ku, ke, ko, ma, mi, mu, me, mo…_He was thinking. **(A/N: Yeah, that is actually the Japanese alphabet, but it is way longer…)**

We were cooking beef stroganoff, and it smelled disgusting, even though only a few weeks ago I loved it, and the smell of it. Oh, well, things change when you are a vampire. At least I couldn't cut or burn myself anymore. That was an upside. When we finished, we put it into a large platter, and had some plates for people to put their food on. We also cooked chicken, steak and sausages. There were buns and bread too. I sighed looking at the food, knowing that I wouldn't be able to eat it any more. I could eat it, but apparently it wasn't very nice, and you would have to throw it up later.

When we finished in the kitchen, we walked into the living room and we sung carols, which was hilarious. When Emmett took over singing Jingle Bells in a rock version, we all burst into laughter. I was laughing so hard that I had tears on my face. The interruption of Edward was forgotten in my thoughts for a long time. After about five carols, the doorbell rang, and Carlisle and Esme got up to get it. I didn't like surprises, but I wanted this to be a surprise. There was some talk, but no names were mentioned. I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme with four figures behind them.

"Mum? Dad?" I almost yelled, but refrained from it.

"Sirius? Lupin? Tonks?" Harry laughed.

I jumped up and hugged my parents, and Harry hugged Sirius, Lupin and Tonks.

"Where these your guests, Carlisle? The ones that you didn't tell us about?" I asked him, my hands on my hips, an eyebrow raised. I made my hair bright red, same with my eyes.

"Yes, dear, sweet, Izzy, just don't kill me yet!" Carlisle cowered jokingly, and we all laughed at his joke.

We sat and talked for a while, it was kind of normal. The living room was beautifully decorated for Christmas. There was a huge Christmas tree in the corner, decorated by tinsel and baubles. There were eight stockings above the fireplace, each with our names on it. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Harry. Edward's wasn't up there, as everyone knew that he wasn't coming home. And for some unknown reason, Alice couldn't see his future at all. She did occasionally get fuzzy bits, as did I. When I saw him, he was only hunting, and his prey looked human. It made me sick to realise that the boy that I had once loved now was a monster, a horrible, crazed, vampire monster, who didn't care that he was taking a human life. In fact, he probably felt good about it. He could read their pain from his mind, and he had, perhaps, liked it. And then, much to my distaste, the conversation topic somehow got to Edward.

"So, Bella, honey, when was the last time that you saw Edward?" Renée asked stupidly, but her voice was full of concern. I had to answer my mother, and I knew that I couldn't lie to my family. I had to tell them about my earlier conflict with him.

"I saw him a couple of hours ago, actually," I told them, seeing and sensing them going wary with concern and shock, and that shock was probably a one that was because I didn't tell them. "Listen I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to concern you. He was angry. He said something about telling someone about something. I really don't know what he was talking about, he was being so cryptic. I really got pissed with him, and so I threw a punch or two, but then he walked out somewhere to do something, and yet he still didn't tell me. He is such a bastard." I threw my hands up, playing on the act of being pissed. I looked around at everyone, sighing. I really didn't need to breathe, but I like the feel of it.

"Oh, okay. I really shouldn't have brought that up…" Renée said uncertainly, and then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

I groaned, and ran a hand through my hair. Every relationship that I have had lately I have managed to stuff it up somehow, one way or another. The Cullen's, Edward, even my human friends. I still managed to stuff up my relationship with Harry, Hermione and Ron. I stuffed up everything then, and it was all because of Edward. I should have killed him when I had the chance, but I knew that the Cullen's would have been heartbroken, even if they hated Edward at the moment; he was still their son. I may even manage to stuff up my relationship with Renée and Charlie.

I excused myself, saying that I was going to have a shower, not that I needed it. I ran up to my room, not in the mood for a conversation. I threw myself on the queen bed, and almost pulled out my hair. I was pissed at myself. Gee, I really knew how to screw up a good night. All because I was selfish. I had ruined people, and it all started because I was eleven, and I had stuck my nose into where it was not wanted. I had known the Cullen's secret. If I hadn't have done that, my life would be so much different. Edward wouldn't be such a jackass to his family, his family then wouldn't hate him in return.

God, that was too much to think about. I needed to ventilate my anger in means that excluded physical violence. I found a spare book in one of the draws in my room, and I guessed that they knew that it was up here.

_Esme, _I thought to her,_ do you mind if I use the spare book up in this room in the drawers?_

_No, of course not!_ I could sense that she was confused as to my sudden disappearance, and why I would want a book. _Just be safe, okay?_

_Of course Esme._

I found a pen in another drawer, and it was at that point that I decided to keep a journal. After all, memories were important, and if not written, can be forgotten. I turned to the first page and started writing.

_December 24__th__, 9:32p.m._

_Dear journal,_

_I have decided to keep you, as I need someway to express myself without getting angry and violent. I have also decided that memories are too important to be forgotten, so, every night, I am to write in you._

_I am so pissed with myself. I have screwed up every single relationship that I had been in, and it all started because I was a stupid, nosey eleven year old that couldn't keep her nose out of other's business. I hate myself for ever finding that out. I want so bad to start over, create a new life for myself. I need to escape to a place where no one will ever find me. _

_If this journal ever finds it way to Harry, Renée, Charlie or the Cullen's, I am sorry for what I am about to do. I love you, I really do, but I need a fresh start. I need to start anew. It would be so much better for all of you._

I shut the journal, knowing exactly what I had to do. I grabbed my bag, performed an undetectable expansion charm, opened my trunk and put everything from the trunk into my bag. I kept out my purse and phone, and walked over to my journal that was still sitting on the mahogany desk against a wall. I ripped out a page from the back, and wrote a message.

_To whoever finds this first,_

_I love you guys, I really do, but I need a fresh start. I am leaving, but I do not want any of you to follow me. It will be dangerous. I am so sorry, but it is what has to be done. I have made so many mistakes. Including letting myself fall in love. Sorry, Harry. _

_Harry. I love you. I really do, no matter what you believe after you read this. I need to start fresh. I will never let the thought of you leave my mind, no matter how much it will torture me. I love you, but I have stuffed up too many times._

_Esme. I love you like I love my mother. You are kind of like a second mother to me. I need to start fresh though. I will miss you._

_Renée. I love you mum, but I have stuffed up too many relationships to count, and I know that doing this will stuff up even more, but it is what needs to be done. I am a selfish, horrible little bitch._

_Carlisle. You are like a second father. You and Esme were there when I got turned, and I love you so much for that. But I need to leave. Make sure that no one comes after me, please._

_Charlie. I love you so much, dad, but like I said with mum, I have stuffed up too much. I know that this will stuff up my relationship with you, but I need to start fresh._

_Alice. Alice, I will miss your crazy-assed make over's, I will miss our torturous shopping trips. But, please, don't come after me. You won't see me, not in your visions; I will make sure of that. I love you, sis._

_Rosalie. Rose, I know that we didn't get off to the best of starts, but I have grown to love you like a sister. I loved it when you helped with the make over's and shopping trips. That was so much fun, even though I did hate them._

_Emmett. Em, I will miss your crazy bear hugs. When I was human, they used to cut off my circulation. By, by, grizzly bear._

_Jasper. Jazz, I know that we didn't meet on good terms. I know about the blood lust now, and I do not blame you for keeping your distance. Sorry._

_I love all of you._

_Isabella Marie Swan xx_

I was crying, and my tears had soaked the page, but no so much that it was unreadable. I left the note on the table, grabbed the journal and pen and put them in my bag. I stood up and took one last look around the room. My gaze went from the mahogany desk, to the white bed, to the mirrors beside it, to the wardrobe, to the bathroom, and then to the window. I walked over to it, and opened it silently. I blocked my mind instantly from whatever mental talents were out there, and then I jumped. I landed silently on the soft grass.

"I love you guys," I whispered as I looked in through the window. There was the Cullen's, Harry, mum, dad, Remus, Tonks and Sirius. I knew that I should have added the last three in the letter, but I couldn't bring my self to it. There were tears streaking silently as I ran into the black abyss of the forest.

**Well, I personally think that the note part was a bit too much, a bit sappy. Oh, well. I need some reviews, people! I need them to keep going! Until I get five reviews, I won't post the next chapter. If I am wasting my time on this story, please, just tell me. Criticism helps. Okay, I am going to get going.**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx **

**And remember: Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

15. Runaway Teen

_December, 29__th__ 11:53a.m._

_Dear journal,_

_I have found a place like Forks, it hardly ever has sunshine. I am grateful for that. I have been out here for five days, and I haven't had I sign of the Cullen's. I haven't had any visions of them, and for that I am grateful as well. I don't want to see them, especially after I left them. I hate myself for it, but it was unavoidable. I am a selfish, single hearted bitch who will hurt anyone that I have a relationship with to be happy. I hate myself so much, mainly for not seeing that I was hurting everyone earlier. _

_I have been feeding mainly on little animals, not getting anything big just in case someone starts suspecting something. _

_I do feel lonely, of some sort. I miss everyone back in Forks and at Hogwarts. Even Malfoy, for some odd reason. I have met a vamp, but he was an arse and kept trying to get into my pants. I used my powers and turned into a wolf. It scared him shitless, and it was so funny. _

_Anyway, I have got to go. Someone is dinging my motel dingy thing. _

I sighed as I read yesterdays entry, and then I flipped the page backwards and read the page before. Every word I read stabbed into my heart like a thousand knives.

_December, 28__th__, 3:29p.m._

_Dear journal,_

_I hate myself. I hate myself so much. I can't think about that day, four days ago. Was it really only four days ago? It feels like four years! I hate myself. Ugh! I have tried to hold my breath underneath water to try and kill myself, but I underneath for about five hours before the sun started to come up and I knew that I had to leave. I mean, know that I think about it, why did I leave? Why didn't I just let myself get seen? Then I would be rid of myself. I would be wherever vampires go when they get destroyed. It is probably hell, considering that we don't have souls. At least, I know that I don't. If I did have a soul, then I would have left the Cullen's and Harry earlier. No. If I had a soul, I never would have gotten involved. You know what? Writing Harry's name hurts too much. I can't write it anymore. All I ever do is think about him, think about how much he must be hurting, how much he must be pissed at me. How much he needs comforting, how much I want to go back to him. But I can't. If I do, I will just be hurting more people than I ever wanted to. _

I remembered throwing the journal at the tree after I wrote that. I remembered at that point how much restraint it took to not go back to Forks, to Harry, to the Cullen's, but of course, I didn't.

I flipped to a new page, and started writing.

_December, 30__th__, 9:43a.m._

_Dear journal,_

_I have realised to have no soul, I need to have lived. And I have, but then I died. I came back as a vamp, which means, in this life, I have not lived. And that means that I have no soul. I am horrible. I have let people love me. But then I think, how can they love me? I am cruel for letting them. I am such a bitch._

"Ugh!" I groaned and threw my journal against the wall, knowing that I had probably left a dent in the hotel room. I walked over to the television and turned it on. It was on Go! and had The Vampire Diaries playing, and so I sat down and started to watch it. It sounded interesting.

From what Stefan had said on the show, it sounded like Katherine was a selfish bitch. She was kind of like me, the horrid one, the horrid vamp. Elena was nice, and I longed to be that kind of girl. But she had something that I didn't; a soul. Edward was kind of like Damon, but was, a long time ago, Stefan to me, and Harry was kind of like Stefan now. If I was Elena, that would be true, but of course, I wasn't. I tuned back into the show and sighed. I was up to the part where Bonnie and her grandmother open the tomb with their witchy stuff. I groaned and turned it off, not bothering to watch anymore.

I shuffled around the white leather couch, and over to the window. I peered around the blue, silky curtains. It wasn't sunny; the sky was covered in dark, heavy rain clouds. The sound of the rain on the roof was irritating, especially since I could hear a lot of things louder now. I looked at the clock on the night stand, and it was ten thirty in the morning. I turned back to the window, and saw a ton of humans walking the street, stopping in café's to have a bite to eat. I walked over to the blue bed and grabbed the i-phone, the purse and my wand off of it. I stuffed my wand in my back pocket of my jeans. I went to the door, grabbed the keys, and walked out of the door and down the stairs.

I knew that it was terribly cold to humans out side, and I must have looked like a fool only wearing a thin, blue blouse, no jacket. I looked out on the people and they were shivering, but I wasn't going to invade their minds to find out. I was actually feeling a little cold; one of the drawbacks of having human traits.

I had changed my appearance to a one of a twenty-five year old, not that I needed to look old. I could just make people think that they saw my I.D. I had long black hair and golden eyes. I had put purple streaks in my hair; it kind of looked gothic. I still had the pale skin and stuff, and I had made myself quite a bit taller.

I didn't want to do much, but, then again, I wasn't doing much cooping myself up in a motel. I walked around the central park, and felt the pitter-patter of rain drops on my head. I walked inside of the nearest store and bought a purple umbrella so that I didn't get drenched. I walked back outside, and saw many men stopping to take a look at me. I just rolled my eyes, scoffed, and walked along. I found myself walking for hours; non stop, and I decided to take a break. One problem. I didn't know where I was. I was in some sort of dark ally, and I heard the rain coming from out side. I could see the light at the end of the tunnel **(A/N: Ha ha, that sounds so melodramatic!)**, and I walked straight to it. I could have sworn that I felt like I was being followed, but I shook the feeling off as not having enough blood in my system. The next thing that happened I couldn't pass off as not having enough blood.

"Hello, Isabella, darling. So sorry," I heard a kind – but not at the same time – voice say. I then felt a clunk to my head, and I felt myself hit the ground, but that was it.

I found myself waking up on something soft, with light shining in on my eyes, and somehow it hurt badly, but I didn't want to open them. I wanted to lie there for all eternity.

Was I dead? No. I was positive of that fact, no matter how much I wished it. I knew that because I had no soul, there was nothing the help differ between evil and good. So I could go to neither Heaven nor Hell. That meant that I was alive. But barely. Every inch of my body hurt like hell.

I fluttered my eyelids open, and I looked around. I was on a soft, homey coloured bed, and the room was exquisitely designed. It was beautiful. I started to get off of the bed, but then I saw someone against the door. From the descriptions that I had heard, I knew exactly who this person was.

"Ah! Good morning Miss. Swan," Aro chimed, sounding happy with himself for capturing me. "I have a proposition to make." I raised my eyebrow and put my hand on my hips, waiting for him to continue. "Will you join my Volturi Guard? I have heard that you are the most talented vampire in the whole world! So, Isabella, what do you say?"

From what I had heard about the Volturi and their ways, I had made up my answer. "Kiss my arse." I smirked as I said it, and the look on his face was priceless.

"That will not do, Miss. Swan. You are not to insult a member of the Volturi! For this, you must be sentenced to death," Aro snarled.

My eyes went round in fake shock. But, instead, on the inside, I was jumping for joy. If I was dead, then I couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

**Alice's POV**

I sighed as I jumped on the couch, sending Emmett off of it in shock.

"What the hell, Alice? Yeah, we are all pissed because Bella ran off, but there is nothing that we can do about it! She made her choice, and you cannot see her because she is blocking you, Alice, there is nothing that we can do about it!" Emmett grumbled and then stalked off, groaning and complaining about if Bella didn't leave we would all be so much happier and at Hogwarts. He turned around. "You weren't the only one that loved her, Al, Harry did too. So did I, so did Rose, so did Jazz, so Carlisle and so did Esme. So stop all of your bitching and get on with it."

He turned around and walked off to his room, I was guessing. I heard footsteps from the stairs, but I ignored them, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Al, are you alright? I heard your spazz with Em," Harry sat down next to me as he asked the question.

"No, Harry. I miss her. Bella. And she told us that she was leaving because she was hurting everyone, but that isn't it. I could tell. Oh Harry!" I groaned and leaned backwards on the couch.

"_Ah! Good morning Miss. Swan," Aro said as he walked into the room. He took a quick look around. Bella! Oh my gosh, Bella! What the hell was she doing in Volterra? She looks faint. No, Bella! Don't faint in front of Aro! "I have a proposition to make." I raised my eyebrow and put my hand on my hips, waiting for him to continue. "Will you join my Volturi Guard? I have heard that you are the most talented vampire in the whole world! So, Isabella, what do you say?"_

_She smirked. "Kiss my arse," she laughed shrilly. I had to admire her courage, but I had to kill her for being stupid. _

"_That will not do, Miss. Swan. You are not to insult a member of the Volturi! For this, you must be sentenced to death," Aro snarled with a look that said 'if looks could kill'. She faked being scared by opening her eyes wide and letting her jaw drop. _

_What was up with Bella?_

"Harry!" I screamed at him, making him jump.

"What?" He said hurriedly.

"Bella is being sentenced to death by the Volturi!" I told him, and I felt movement, and, within a second, my family was surrounding me.

"What, Alice?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say sarcastically. I turned around and say a total arse standing in the doorway.

"Edward?" I shrieked.

**Edward is back! The arse. Yeah, I know, he is one. He isn't getting any better though. He wants Bella dead. Why? I dunno. Oh, well.**

**I am so happy because I got The Vampire Diaries season 1! YAY! See my faint referral to it in this chapter? That is when they were opening the place underneath the church to let Katherine out. **

**Any way, bye for now. Remember to review!**

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**


	16. Chapter 16

16. What is Death Like?

**Alice's POV**

"Edward?" I shrieked. How dare the stupid bastard show up now? Not after everything. He was frigging reason that Bella ran away. "Piss off!" I yelled.

"Alice," Carlisle said to me, trying to calm me. "Edward, what have you done?"

I stared angrily at him, and as I did, I couldn't help but notice that something was off. "You bastard! You son of a bitch! You moronic arse! How dare you drink a humans blood? You kill people, you bastard!" I yelled at him, still not over my yelling fit. "You are a piece of fucking –"

"Alice," Esme soothed coming over to me. "Edward, what have you done to poor Bella?"

"Oh, I told the Volturi about her and her talents. They are trying to recruit her," Edward answered and shrugged as if he didn't care.

"You told them that because you knew that she would reject, and then they would sentence her to death because she would say something utterly stupid!" I yelled at him, cutting down on the swearing.

"Alice, how did you guess?" He gasped, feigning being shocked. "Anyway, good luck trying to get to her before, you know, they kill her." Then he disappeared.

I looked at everyone. Emmett looked so pissed, like he was going to kill someone. Rose looked pissed too. I didn't get it, she used to hate Bella. Jazz looked so scary that it wasn't funny. Even Esme and Carlisle looked pissed. I felt like killing something, so I went out hunting.

**Harry's POV**

I was pissed. What the hell had Edward done to Bella? Why was Bella going to die, again? What the fucking hell was going on? I needed to see her, to save her from her fate. I needed to help her, to hold her in my arms. I needed to sacrifice myself for her. I needed to. I also needed to tell everyone else that I was going to her, but not the part where I get myself killed. If I told them that, then I wasn't going to go, as they would force me to stay. I also needed to be unsure about sacrificing myself, otherwise Alice would see it.

I hate vamps sometimes.

I walked down the stairs and into the lounge, thinking of things that would go wrong, and thinking of death. But, I could just use my shield to block her from seeing my future. That would be a good idea. Very good idea. I wondered why my shield didn't work when I was human, but I shrugged off the idea and concentrated on blocking Alice from seeing my future, and I could tell that it had worked.

I saw the Cullen's sitting on the bed, and I sighed trying to think of a way to tell them that I was leaving.

"Hey," I said, sitting down on one of the white leather couches, "I am going to go and see Bella." I judged their feelings, and felt that they were confused. "I need to see her."

They all nodded, and I sent a calming wave over them all. I was surprised that Jazz obliged to it; I had thought that he wouldn't and we would cancel each other out.

"Of course, Harry. We will come with you though. You know that, right?" Esme asked caringly. In response I nodded to her. "So, we are leaving now, and if we run, we shall make it in about…oh, three hours. Is that alright with everyone?"

There were scattered yes's and yup's mumbled. We all set out, running at full vampire speed. The scenery was beautiful, it was green, and then we were on the beach. We made sure not to come close to human territory so that they wouldn't see us. We made it to Volterra in just under three hours. I looked at my new family, and I saw Alice go into a vision.

She was shaking, and it looked terrible. "G-guys," she said as her voice shook. "They are going to kill Bella in just under five minutes. We need to go!"

**Bella's POV**

I heard a knocking at the door to my room, and I knew exactly whose snide thoughts were protruding from their mind loud enough to sound like shouting.

"What the fuck do you fucking want you son of a bitch?" I yelled out to Aro, knowing that the whole of Volterra was to hear, but I didn't give a shit at that moment. He was going to kill me! Why should I show him any kind of respect?

"Darling Isabella," Aro started to say as he walked into the room, his skin as pale as ever, and his eyes as red as all hell.

"Cut the shit, Aro. What the fucking hell do you want?" I yelled, not wanting him to play nice and cut to the chase.

"It is time for your execution." Well, he seemed happy. That son of a bitch. Not only was he killing someone, but he was destroying other lives too. That is, if anyone loved me anymore. And I doubted that so much, otherwise I would have escaped by then.

"What?" I mocked. "Is killing vampires your favourite pass time?" I giggled fakely, and he could tell.

"Out. Now." His voice rang with such authority, and I didn't dare to disobey him. He was the one that was going to decide how to kill me, for God's sake. I smiled a mocking smile as I walked out of the room, making sure that I hit his stone body on the way out. If I was going to die, why not have a little fun?

I passed the Volturi guard, and I smirked at every single one of them. I heard many of them whispering, but I just ignored them. I really didn't want to hear their shit, especially when I was about to die for the second time in a year. Wow, that makes me sound suicidal.

I watched as Aro walked up and took his seat next to his brothers on those great, big bloody chairs of theirs. This was bullshit. He was enjoying this! But, of course, this was Aro that we are talking about. He enjoys misery. The stupid dickhead.

I sighed as I knew that he was going to drag this out. I tuned out of his voice after five minutes of him droning on, and on, and on. I was starting to get bored, but I wasn't going to give in by cracking.

"And now, I shall kill the once Isabella Marie Swan." I felt his cold hands on either side of my head, and I could've sworn that I had felt my dead heartbeat quicken and I hear the sound of him licking his lips.

Everything happened in slow motion. **(A/N: I know, so cliché.)**

I started to take notice of everything, but I couldn't hear anything for some odd reason. I saw Caius and Marcus's mouths moving. I saw the door open and light intruding in. I saw seven figures run in through the door. I felt Aro lift his hands of my head. I felt my head turn, and I felt myself groan when I saw who they were, but I didn't hear the sound come out. I knew that I screamed, but I didn't hear the sound come out. I saw a figure with black hair and green eyes run in front of me, and I knew that he was shouting something. But I just couldn't hear it. I turned and saw the other six figures standing there in shock, their mouths wide agape, and their shocked faces portrayed everything. I knew that I had screamed no and tried to push the figure in front of me out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. I saw Aro smile and I saw that his lips formed the word yes. I felt the cold hands of a vampire pull me up off of the floor and into its metal grasp, and I knew, once again, that I had shouted no, but I couldn't hear anything. The only thing that I heard was the cracking of bones, and I felt tears form up in my eyes. I was screaming, thrusting against the grip that someone held me in. I felt it as they let me go, and then time started to come back to me. I ran over to the limp body, time speeding up.

"Harry," I mumbled. I could hear the splashes that my teardrops made on the cold stone beneath me. "Harry," I mumbled again. Next thing I screamed. "Harry!" I moved my hand to cover his hand, but he was gone. His head was entirely ripped off, but there was no mess to clean to up.

"Fuck you, Aro! Fuck you!" I screamed at Aro and ran out into my room, crying my heart out. I was torn apart by the agony of the scene that kept replaying in my mind. But there was one thought that I hadn't forced myself to think yet.

Harry. He is…dead.

**Esme's POV**

I watched as Harry ran in front of Bella as Aro lifted his stone hands from her head. Harry comprised, saying that Aro should kill him instead of Bella. It worked, and I screamed out no. I didn't want to lose another son so soon after the loss of Edward! I didn't want to loose Harry. But he just shot me a look that told me to be quiet. I stayed there, silent, whilst I watched the murder of my new son. Carlisle ran over and grabbed Bella so that she wouldn't do anything to stop this event from carrying out. The rest of my family was standing there, their mouths wide agape and their faces stunned. I was stunned. I saw Aro twisting his hands, and that was the point at which I turned away. I knew that there wouldn't be blood and insides, but I didn't want to watch the murder of an innocent vampire.

I watched as Bella thrashed her way out of Carlisles strong, hard grip and then ran over beside Harry. I heard her mumble Harry two times before she screamed it. "Fuck you, Aro! Fuck you!" She turned to Aro and then ran out of the room, tears streaming down her grief stricken face.

I watched Aro as he shrugged and mumbled something along the lines of, "he asked for it." and then sat down next to his brothers, a massive smirk implanted on his thousands of year's old face.

**SO? How was that? Yes, I have decided to kill Harry. Someone else is going to die soon too, but it isn't who you may think it is. Who do you think it will be?**

**Review, please. Tell me what you think! Please, as I am sitting here at three a.m. on a Tuesday morning writing this for you. And I have school today… So please review! **

**Bye for now, stay safe. **

**Stephie Malfoy-Cullen xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry, but this is the last chapter! I love this story, but I am going to end it. I don't think that it will go anywhere else. Okay, on with the last chapter! But please don't be mean! :P and it continues on from Bella POV. AND REVIEW! I want to know what you thought/think of it!**

17. Don't Go

It has been three weeks since I have returned to Hogwarts. It has been three weeks since I have seen Edward. It has been three weeks since I have spoken. It has been three weeks since Harry died.

Every time I think of it, tears come to my eyes and my vision goes foggy. It is like losing a part of myself, like my heart has been shattered and there is absolutely no possible way of putting it back together.

Everybody has tried to fix me, tried to put the broken pieces of my heart back together again. Everybody has failed. I have pushed everyone away. Only Hermione and Ron stand next to me. The Cullen's didn't come back as they think that what has happened to me was their fault. I tried to convince them to come back – without speaking – but they refused. They are back in Forks.

Edward. The Volturi killed him. I never wanted that to happen, but it was to be expected. He had told them that I wanted to be a part of the guard, and that I would never refuse. But of course, he was lying. The Cullen's were even more depressed when they had heard that their rouge son had been killed by Aro. In a way, I was happy about it. I wouldn't have to worry about him hurting the Cullen's. But, like I said before, I didn't want him to die.

As for my voice, well, I don't think that I could ever speak again, even if I wanted to. I didn't even use my mental voice. I have tried to speak, but all that came out was a croaking noise. It is like there is nothing left of me.

And…Voldemort was so pissed when he found out that the Volturi had killed the famous Harry Potter. I knew that he was coming after me, as he had thought that it was my fault that Harry had given his life for me. I wasn't scared though. I had died once before, and I bet that nothing could be more painful than that experience. And, if I did die, then I would be happier. I would hopefully be with Harry and his parents as well.

I walked through the familiar hallways, taking none of my surroundings in. Many teachers walked by, but they mainly ignored me. The only teacher that asked how I was, was McGonagall. I just nodded. All of the teachers knew that I wasn't speaking, so when they talked to me they made sure that they only asked yes or no questions so that I could answer them. I guess that it was kind of sad that I couldn't talk, but I didn't want sympathy from anyone. I wanted to show everyone that I was strong; that I could start knew but never forget. And that is what I planned to do. If Voldemort didn't kill me.

I walked up to the Astronomy tower **(A/N: Why is it always the Astronomy tower?)**, but instead of being alone, I heard the dry silent sobs of another that I never expected to her.

I put my hand on the blond figures shoulder, who was sitting down, looking at the sky, his face stained with tears. I didn't call him Malfoy; I thought it rude especially considering his state.

"What? Are you going to gloat to the world that you saw Draco Malfoy crying in the Astronomy tower?" he snapped, and then I saw tears slide down his face like a waterfall. I shook my head as I slide down next to him, sensing that he wouldn't hurt me. "I found out that my father is going to Azkaban, and my mother…she is dead!" he shook with tears, and I held his hand in mine and stroked it. Not lovingly, but caringly. I watched as he cried until no tears came out, and it was terrible. Even if he was my enemy, I hated to see a person in pain. After what I went through, I knew that it had to be torture.

I heard footsteps behind myself, I didn't look. I knew who it was, though, as I could read it from their mind.

"Bella, Malfoy?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, Granger, she was just helping me through a ruff patch," Draco said and took off.

I sighed and looked at Hermione as she started to speak once again. "Bella, it is dinner time." She looked at me with concern on her face. "Was Malfoy telling the truth?" I nodded my head in response. "Okay. C'mon."

We walked down to the Great Hall, and I heard many peoples' mental voices thinking about how much I had been through or that I shouldn't be acting like a bitch. I rolled my eyes at many creative ones, and I threw glares and many other people. I smiled at some as well. I sighed as I got to the Great Hall, as everybody turned to look and whisper to their friends. After three weeks you would think that they would get over it. Apparently not. We walked over to the Gryffindor table where we sat with Ron and Ginny, along with Fred, George and Neville. There was not food on the plate, so I looked up to the podium thing and saw that Dumbledore was there, waiting for everyone's attention. Everybody was there in five minutes, and Dumbledore started to speak.

"Good evening, students. I have some horrible news for you. I have received information that Lord Voldemort has returned, and is after something." He looked at me as he said the last part, not giving too much away. "And, so, for safety, everyone will be sleeping in the Great Hall. After eating, you may go and grab blankets and such, but there will be beds down in here for all of you. That is it, so let's enjoy out feast!" he declared and walked back over to his own seat.

I looked at the food, not taking any. I never did. I was feeling sick suddenly. Voldemort was after me. Voldemort was after me! I was putting everyone's lives at risk all because I got into shit by the Volturi. It was all my fault! Everything is my fault.

I shot up from my seat and then almost ran from the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor dorms, running into someone on the way.

"Bella? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at the feast?" Draco asked and I nodded in response. I couldn't help but notice the bags underneath his eyes as he stared at me. His grey eyes looked darker, as if he had been deprived from sleep. I nodded again, and then sped off.

I was at the common room in a flash, travelling at twice the speed than I was before. I didn't know what I had to do, just to be there. I didn't know why I had to be there, I just felt that it was right. I yawned and stretched as I lay down on the couch. As soon as my head hit one of the fluffy pillows, I was out.

_I opened my eyes to sound the sound of sweet laughing. I blinked quite a few times, and then my eyes had adjusted to the light. I saw the green of the grass, the green of the hedges, and the green of someone's eyes in front of me. _

"_Shh…" the boy whispered as he kissed me. _

"_Harry?" I asked stupidly. He was alive, and he had green eyes. He wasn't a vampire. And nor was I. I wasn't sparkling or anything, so I assumed that I wasn't. _

"_Bella! Shh…" Harry told me again as he kissed me lightly and then pulled me somewhere. I saw the blue of the sky one last time before I was pulled into a cave. _

"_Harry?" I asked hurriedly. "Harry, where are you taking me?" _

_He cackled and then ran fast, almost dragging me behind him. It got darker and darker until I couldn't see anything at all. I was tripping over stones and sticks that Harry, somehow, had swerved. _

"_Harry!" I yelled. "Where the hell are we going?"_

_He just cackled again, and then I saw a bright light up ahead. What was wrong with Harry?_

"_Voldemort!" Harry greeted enthusiastically. _

"_Ah, dear Harry! I am so glad that you bought darling Bella! We shall have some fun with her. _

"_Harry? What is wrong with you?" I screamed at him, shaking my hand out of his grasp. "Harry!" I screamed again._

"_Bella, don't be horrid! It isn't nice, especially when you are on your deathbed. Ooh, how ironic! It will be your boyfriend that shall kill you!" Voldemort screeched, pretending to be a little girl. I couldn't stand it! I squeezed my eyes shut._

I shot up. Since when could vampires sleep? Since when could I dream? Since when was Harry dear to Voldemort? Since when was Harry back alive?

I looked around the common room, and it was still dark. I sat up and looked right into the fireplace, and then I started a fire with my mind. It was pretty cool. I grabbed a book off one of the desks, and I recognised it as Hermione's. I flipped open the page, and I saw that it was _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_. I got up to the Graphorn, and then I saw a light flicker on.

I turned to find out what it was, when I heard a thump.

"Bellatrix!" A mans voice hissed. "Be careful!"

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix replied back to Voldemort.

Hang on…What the hell were they doing here? I grasped for my wand, only to find that it wasn't on me. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I saw two figures in front of me.

"Good morning, Bella," Bellatrix hissed. "How nice to see you!" She cackled at the end.

"Bellatrix. Behave," snapped Voldemort. "Well, if it isn't Miss Swan. How are you?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, yes, you don't speak, do you? No?"

Just then I heard a crashing noise, and I saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Snape barge inside, holding their wands up.

"Ah, I would stop that if I were you. I could kill you all in an instant!" Voldemort hissed at them.

"Tom, you chose the wrong night to come here. You will not escape with Bella. Never," Dumbledore told him fiercely.

"Ah, and yet, that is where you are wrong!"

**Hermione's POV**

"Ah, and yet, that is where you are wrong!" Voldemort hissed at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore didn't flinch at all. Voldemort raised his wand quickly and petrified all of the teachers, but left us kids. If I had blinked, I would have missed it. "Now, I am going to let you all watch this." I turned my view to Bella, who was glaring at Voldemort. If she died, then Voldemort would overrun, and kill Dumbledore! She needed to live, but she didn't have a wand. "But, I might petrify you just in case you decide to do something…stupid." So he flicked his wand, performing the spell where he froze our movements, but let us think and watch and hear everything that was happening around us.

He walked around Bella, trying to intimidate her, but it looked like it wasn't working. She was being strong, not running for it at all. She looked peaceful as she shut her. The next thing that I heard I thought that I would never hear again.

Her voice.

"Bring it on."

So Voldemort raised his wand to her, and he smirked. She opened her eyes briefly and then shut them again. She looked so peaceful, too peaceful to be dying in just one second. A smile came upon her face.

_I am sorry._ She thought to me, and I thought to the others as well.

I looked back at Voldemort, and he opened his mouth to say the incantation. I saw Bellatrix dancing at his shoulder, her face alight with glee.

"Avada Kerdavra!" He shouted, and then Bella fell to the ground. Bellatrix cackled. Voldemort leaned over her dead body. "That is what you get for getting Potter killed."

I felt sick. How could this bastard just kill Bella like that?

Oh, right.

He is fucking heartless.

**Bella's POV (A/N: Last POV peoples! I will try to make it happy!)**

I walked around, looking for the person that I wanted to see the most. The person that I needed to see. The person that I loved. I looked around corners and over hedges, until I came upon a building that looked like a cottage. It was beautiful, looking like something that had just come out of a story book. I saw the person that I loved out the front, with his parents that I had already met.

"Harry!" I squealed and ran up to his, throwing myself to him. He grasped me just as hard.

"Bella! Why are you here, love?" He asked obviously confused.

"Voldemort killed me," I sighed as I looked down. "I am sorry. I didn't defend myself! I am such an idiot!" I raved. I was silenced by the feel of someone's warm lips on mine, and it felt so good.

"Love, there isn't any need to apologise. Although, many people would be sad. But, when Voldemort wants someone dead, he will kill them. Don't apologise!" Harry engulfed me in a hug. Then I sad something that I hadn't actually said to his face before.

"I love you, Harry," I told him, my voice muffled by his chest.

"I love you too, Bella," he told me, then my face got lit up by a huge smile. I looked over at Harry's parents, and they were very happy, their faces alight with joy as well.

I was happy. I was at home. I felt whole again.

And this just proves that Vampires do have a soul.

**THE END!**

**NO! It is the end! Oh, well, every story has to have an ending. This is the end, and I am so sad. I was happy with how this chapter turned. If you have any ideas for another story, I would be glad to hear them. Remember, review. And read, keep reading my lovely readers. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to the song, **_**you're my favourite song,**_** by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. I know, Camp Rock, but I really like the song!**

**Okay, bye for now, but not forever.**

**Love,**

***Stephie Malfoy-Cullen* xx**


End file.
